My Lamia Mate
by AceNina
Summary: Imagine Harry surprise when he wake up after his grow spurt that he changed? Imagine his surprise when he learn that he is a Lamia or worse his mate is the dark lord himself? What more will he learn?HPLV-mpreg-bashing Dumbledore and his lackey. C1 and C2 is beta'ed..
1. The Truth

**Hey, thanks for your support and all. I have found a Beta so I hope you can enjoy it now.**

**AN: Someone told me that my story is almost same with 'Cloudier Sky' by MidnightEmber. I want to tell that I have not read the story before I write mine nor I duplicate it. If our story has similarities than it is only a coincidence. I have contact MidnightEmber to tell him/her about this so I'm deeply sorry. Now I only hope that my readers would believe me. I also will not give up on this story no matter what happens.**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Talk"

"_Mind talk"_

_Letter_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

**Chapter One**

** The Truth**

Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived, is staring at the parchment with wide eyes. He almost cannot believe what it is the parchment state. He has grown used to his... new look, but to see the undeniable proof of mere suspicions...

-Flashback-

Harry is staring at his watch.

11:59 p.m.

Harry sighs. Another one minute. Then he will be fifteen years old. He smiled softly. He still remembers last year when his entire dorm had their own first 'growth spurt'. It was rather scary to hear them screaming all night because of it, but seeing the changes and how proud they were to tower at their new heights the next morning still made it seem worth it.

He still remembers Hermione pestering everyone about it. It was actually calls an Inheritance, but most call it a growth spurt in magic and body. From what he understood of the long lecture, the first growth spurt is to increase their magical core, and which in turn gave their bodies a boost. On rare occasion, their body would change completely. This is the reason why it is actually called an Inheritance. It would indicate whether someone had a magical creature blood in them or not.

Harry hops he would be able to grow a few inches after tonight. He is still the smallest and shortest boy in their year. He knew he would never reach Ron or Seamus, who towers at 6 feet now, but if he could surpass Hermione in height, he would be more than happy.

He stares again at his watch. There will be only a few seconds before midnight.

Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one...

12:00 p.m.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." he whispers before a white light swallows his body. He began to feel pain. It is unbearable.

He screams.

* * *

"Boy! Wake up and make a breakfast for Vernon and Dudley!" A shrill voice broke through the light doze Harry had fallen into after about 2 am.

Aunt Petunia knocks on the door several times before storming away.

Harry opens his eyes. His vision is blurred and swimming oddly. He groped blindly to find his glasses, but paused when he felt something on his face. His glasses? He pulls them off and wow! His vision is completely fixed! He could see without glasses now! That is so cool! He wonders what else about him had changed last night.

He could feel his magic much better than before. It is so powerful, intoxicating and... seductive. Why his magic is seductive? Oh well, he didn't care. He touched his throat, suddenly realizing it is very soar, and he is very thirsty. Harry stood up and walks to the mirror small mirror on the wall next to Hedwig's cage. What he saw in the mirror stunned him.

In the mirror stares a very beautiful black hairs boy. He had vibrant emerald eyes which thankfully still looks like Lily Potter's but had the shape of someone else. They were now slants and fey-like, with noticeable silver ring around them. Long, crow's wing black hair reached his butt in soft waves no longer messy but silky and smooth. His bottom seems to have grown a little. Not enough to seem too womanly, but there is still a difference. He had small button nose and pale plump lips. A feminine petite body belongs to this reflection, and he noticed with disappointment that his height is still the same. He noticed an air of power and seduction around him that hadn't been there before.

Harry Potter could not believe that the figure inside the mirror is him. But something else there is strange... He examined his face. He could no longer see James Potter in the set of his strengthens jaw, nor the new graceful height of his cheek bones nor the arch of his brow. Gone is the patrician nose. Gone is every last trace of James Potter. But he could see someone that he recognized. Malfoy.

-End Flashback-

After that sudden shock, Harry quickly tidies his trunk and runs outside, after picking up his wand. Ignoring his relatives, he raises his wand while he stands on the corner and waits for the Knight Bus to take him to the Leaky Cauldron.

So, after one bumpy, unstable bus ride, here he is, at Gringotts. Just a few minutes ago finishes a simple blood ritual to check his bloodline. The results fill him with mixed feelings. Anger, betrayal, confusion, fear, and happiness. He no longer knows what to feel, and sits, reeling in shock.

_Blood Ritual Result_

_Name: Hadrian Aurelian Lucius Malfoy-Salvatore_

_Mother: Lilith Elizabeth Potter nee Evan-Salvatore-deceased_

_Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Adopts Father: Jameson Charlus Potter-deceased_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom nee Nate-deceased_

_Second Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Second Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_

_Creature Inheritance: Full-bloods Lamia_

_Mate: Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin a.k.a Dark Lord Voldemort_

Harry took a long deep breath before releasing it. He tears his eyes away from the parchment and looks to Ragnok's gnarls face.

"Do you have my birth certificate?" Harry asks with a soft, near-trembling voice.

The goblin silently nods and walks to his desk.

Even his voice has changed, he realizes. It's quiet now, and purring alto that is low pitched for a girl, but high for a boy. But of course since Lamia are a submissive creature race, all genders change to the semi-androgynous one he is now. The book Ragnok gave him earlier explains a lot, but, Merlin! He truly looks like a bloody girl! Not to mention his mate has been trying to kill him since he is fifteen months old! Sighing, Harry sits back in his chair. Well, it also explains why Voldemort could not kill him. They are mates, so they could not kill each other. Never.

"Here the birth certificate, Mr. Malfoy."

Ragnok's voice brings him back to the world. He takes the birth certificate and sighs again more heavily at more proof that he isn't who he thought he is.

_-Birth Certificate-_

_Name: Hadrian Aurelian Lucius Malfoy-Salvatore_

_Date of Birth: 31th July 1981_

_Mother: Lilith Elizabeth Potter nee Evan-Salvatore_

_Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Adopts Father: Jameson Charlus Potter_

_Sibling: Draco Lucien Malfoy-Half-brother_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom nee Nate_

_Second Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Second Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_

"Does my father know the truth about me?" Harry asks with a more firm voice than before. He tries to mask his anger. He wants to know if that man knows who really he is. To know if his own father had tried to curse him second year after he freed Dobby. If he knows...

"He knows, but under a strict order and compulsion spell of your mother's, your father could not claim you as his son until you reached your Inheritance. He was to do nothing that would make the Light suspicious of who you really were, and thus, acted the part." explains Ragnok.

Harry blinks. "So, he is going to claim me now?" Harry asks with a wary tone. Part of him is happy at the prospect of having a family. But on the other hand, he fears knowing how his father's family will react to having a new addiction. One that they had all spent their time scorning and hating.

"Yes, if you want to, of course." Comes the prompt reply.

"What's going to happen to Harry Potter?"

"That is something your mother is going to answer."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asks, confused.

Ragnok give him two letters which he took and opens silently.

"One from your mother, the other your adopts father." Ragnok explains. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, I want to discuss about your vaults, a few marriage proposals, and current Magical Guardian."Ragnok says crisply, as though it were unpleasant business. He stops to see if he can go on.

Harry looks up from the letters and nods.

"As you can see, you already came into your Inheritance; meaning that immediately, your Magical Guardian will be your father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, and no longer Albus Dumbledore. It also means that Albus Dumbledore has no longer has any say in your life. Second, I want to inform you that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from you." Ragnok said it with venom in his voice. Theft is what the Gringotts goblin hates the most and for them not to notice someone stealing from under their noses is not good for their business. Ragnok then went on to state what exactly had been taken. Priceless artifacts and family heirlooms, hundreds of thousands of galleons, and several properties had been taken from him.

Harry is stunned. As the list goes on and on, a rage builds inside him, simmering under the surface of his skin and sinking into his veins unnaturally, but he is too angry to notice. Finally, as the list ends, he cannot hold the rage any longer. "What?!" Harry hisses. It nearly lapses in to Parseltongue.

"Since the day you were back in the Wizarding World, we have been trying to contact you, but failed. A few months ago, I noticed there was a large number of Galleons missing from your vault. It had not been possible for you make that withdrawal because you had stayed at Hogwarts at the time, so I was suspicious, and did some digging. From what I learned, the withdrawal was been made under the name of Albus Dumbledore. He has placed the money into several vaults under the names of himself, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher and several unlisted accounts." Ragnok said with disgust.

Now Harry is completely stunned and betrayed. Not only has he learned of his mentor's stealing from him, but his mum in all but blood, friends, best friends and unknown people are also part of the betrayal and theft?! He can feel his rage increasing. This betrayal is not something he is going to forgive or forget. He will get his revenge; he will make sure every single one of their lives are utterly destroyed! Perhaps his brother, Draco, is right after all. He should not have chosen Ron on the train almost five years ago.

"Ragnok, I don't care how you do it, but I want my money back. Take every single Galleon, Sickle, and Knut that they take from me. Every last trinket, book, heirloom, and property. I want it back. I also want to close my trust vault and open a new vault. Transfer all money from the trust vault and the belongings that those bastards took from me into that new vault." Harry demands. His tone is a bit harsher than he intends, curt and bitter. But he cannot contain all the anger he felt for them. Not at first. "I apologize, Ragnok." Harry says when he sees the goblin wince a little. Lamia are not a patient creature. They are known to have a nasty temper, this probably explains the boiling rage he experienced just now.

"I completely understand, young Mr. Malfoy. You are a full-bloods Lamia. You cannot help it. Now, I want to discuss your marriage proposals..."

"Decline all of them. What is the point, anyway? I am a Lamia. We already have a mate. And mine is very possessive and obsessive of me." Harry cuts Ragnok off. He does not need to think about marriage proposals. He, a Lamia, belongs to his mate. Even now, he feels a tug to his mate. The longing and need to be beside his mate is very strong. It's almost unbearable.

"I know, Mr. Malfoy. But I think I have discovers something interesting." Ragnok said with an annoys expression on his face. He gives Harry another parchment.

Harry takes it with a frown on his beautiful face.

_Marriage Contract_

_Bass on this, Harry James Potter will marry Ginerva Molly Weasley when the said bride to-be is come of age. The wedding will be going on a year from the said bride to-be's coming of age._

_The said groom to-be will give his bride to-be half of his fortune as a dowry to the bride to-be's family. The groom will give all of his fortune to the bride to-be if he should die. If the groom objects this marriage contract, he will lose his magic._

_Signs_

_Albus Dumbledore- Harry James Potter's Magical Guardian._

_Signs_

_Molly Marie Weasley- the mother of bride to-be_

_Witness_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Emmeline Vance_

Harry's body shudders with pure rage, and cannot help the following explosion.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I WILL NOT GIVE UP MY MATE FOR A STUPID THIEF OF A GIRL, EVEN IF MY MATE IS NONE OTHER THAN VOLDEMORT HIMSELF! I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HIM! I WILL NEVER AGREE TO THIS!" Harry screams.

Imagining that he cannot be with his mate because of that silly girl, it makes him angry, makes him fear. He would rather die than lose his mate.

"Calm down, Mr Malfoy. I understand you rage, but I would appreciate it if you would control your temper. At first glance, this seems hopeless. However, if you notice, the contract is dedicates to Harry Potter not Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore. This stipulation ensures that you had nothing to worry about. Now, do you want to take your Lordships over the House of Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Salvatore now, or later?" Ragnok asks, shuffling through his desk drawers to bring out a box that contains a ring of every of the House Harry Inherits from.

"I don't think I'll take them now. It means I am an adult, though, right?" Harry decides before opening the box. He had no need to wear them now. He would wear them on his seventeenth birthday.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy." Ragnok confirms.

"Good. Can I ask how the House of Black's Lordship belongs to me?" he can feel his magic shift and swirl around them, pulsing warmly. The magic confirms that he is the Lord to a few Noble Houses. He smiles. Now he can use magic without any restrictions.

"Your godfather, Sirius Black, made you his heir. And since he is an escapee murderer, the Lordships belong to you." explains Ragnok.

Harry nods. He does not know how to feel about that. Sirius is his godfather, and a dark wizard hater. In a way, Harry loves him. But, Harry himself is a Lamia, a dark creature. His magic is as dark as they come. Not to mention the fact that he is a Death Eater's son and, to make things worse, his mate is Lord Voldemort. He does not think that Sirius is going to accept him in his life anymore. The thought saddens him less than it would have before all of this. Before, Sirius and Remus were all he had leaves of his parents. But now... now he has family.

Harry stands up.

"I think I had better go. Please tell my father I will meet him at room number 10 in the Leaky Cauldron." Ragnok nods to the beautiful Lamia. "May your vault flow with gold." Harry says.

"And may your claws smear with enemy blood, my Lord."

* * *

Ragnok watches the beautiful Lamia leave before calling for Graddock and Griphook. As he waits for the two goblins, he sends a letter to Lord Malfoy.

"You calls us." Griphook speaks in a gravelly undertone.

"I want you to take the homunculus to the Number 4, Privet Drive then burn the house down. Harry Potter will die today."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stares at the letter in his hands. Today is his youngest son's birthday. It means that he has come into his Inheritance. It also means that, beginning today, the public would know about his youngest son's existence. He opens the letter and reads.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_As you know, today is the day your son comes into his first Inheritance. He came today to Gringotts, alone, without his guards and Albus Dumbledore. Your son has learns a great deal of their shocking treachery, and did not take most of the news rather well._

_Your son has asks me to inform you to meet him at room Number 10 in the Leaky Cauldron as soon as you can. I hope you will do well with your son._

_As for 'Harry Potter', you don't have to worry. The late Lady Potter had everything planned._

_Ragnok._

Lucius feels happiness in his heart, so thankful is he that what once drove his family apart is now over. His son wants to meet him! Never again will he part from his Hadrian. He has already missed fourteen years. And his son did not have to be 'Harry Potter' anymore.

"What's this, dear? You look... happy?" Narcissa asks with a tender voice as she sweeps gracefully into the study.

"Narcissa, tell Flippy to ready a room. I will bring my son, Hadrian back." Lucius says, his voice cool, but his mercurial eyes fills with excitement.

"You mean..."

"Yes, dear." He replies, handing the letter to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiles beatifically, her own equivalent to squealing with joy. Finally, their family would be complete! She finally is going to meet her godson!

"Oh, Lucius, I will decorate the room for Hadrian myself! And I will make sure he loves it. This kind of thing cannot be done by a house elf. It might take a few hours, but I will be the one to decorate my godson's chambers, just you see! Oh, there is so much work to do! I have to go shopping first, dear! What are his favourite colors again? Green, black and blue, I think Draco told me." Narcissa rambles before running to decorate her beloved godson's chambers in a flurry of agile, bird-like movements.

Lucius chuckles, seeing his wife's antics. It has been long time since they were so excited. He will not let anyone dare to take his son away from him again. But he would wait until the chambers were finished before leaving. He wants everything to be perfect for his son. He sends Hadrian an owl stating he would meet in three hours.

* * *

Harry just came out from Madame Malkin's shop. He had needs a new wardrobe, after all. It is lucky that this is the magical world, he thinks to himself. The clothing is nearly done in only one hour, and he has time to go elsewhere He spends another hour in Flourish and Blott's. He ends up buying a full set of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes book, several volumes on Defense, a few charms books, and three beginners level Dark Arts tomes, to satisfy his new curiosity on the subject. He decides to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes and sit the OWLs for this year. He finds now a burning need to know as much as possible. He picks up a few history tomes as well, something about anything other than the Goblin wars. He smiles to himself. After all, when he is 'Harry Potter', he had held his back true power. Having Ron and Hermione as his best friends had made him cautious about doing better than them for fear of loosing his friends. He had fallen back on old habits that the Dursleys had instills in him. Now that he thinks back about it, though, he acts rather foolishly, and wasted a monumental opportunity for four years. But now he is free of them and their expectations. Now he can show the world what lay hidden underneath.

What he really wonders is how could he let them do this him? How could he trust someone so easily? How could he let himself be manipulated by Dumbledore and his lackeys? How?

Brushing aside his musings, he leaves Flourish and Blott's, and turns down the street to Ollivander's shop. Since he touched his wand this morning, it felt different. He still can feel his connection with his wand but there is something changed. Maybe his being a Lamia changed something?

He opens the door of Ollivander shop.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. I is wondering when you finally come to me." greets Ollivander mysteriously as he emerges from the dusty shadows of his shop.

Harry blinks in shock when Ollivander knows who he is. He always thought the man is creepy... Now though, now he seems more powerful than Harry has ever realized... Recovering slowly from his shock he answers.

"Morning to you too, Mr Ollivander. Can you tell me what might be wrong with my wand?" Harry asks politely.

Ollivander starts to check out his wand, muttering under his breath in quick bursts of words that are in no way intelligible to Harry. He nods.

"It changed because you are a Lamia now, Mr Malfoy. A Lamia is a Dark creature, while holly is a Light wood. Of course you felt the difference. But the core is still calling to you as before." Ollivander continues running his pale, spidery fingers over the wand as he murmurs to himself. "I need to change the wood. Now, follow me."

Harry follows Ollivander to the back of the shop. There he can see many branches of wood placed neatly on the tables. He also can see many unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings, phoenix feathers and so forth in large bottles stacks to the ceiling. It is rather impressive.

"I want you to feel the wood. If there is a wood calling for you, then that is the one." Ollivander instructs.

Harry does as he is instructs. He walks to the table and brushes his fingers over the branches as he walks. He can feel some calling for him, low and high. But it's not a perfect match for him until his hand touches a white wood. He picks it up and stares.

"Yew." he whispers.

"Curious indeed, Mr Malfoy. But two wizards can't have a same core and wood you know. Even if he is your mate. If I am correct, there is basilisk venom and phoenix tears running through you veins, correct?" Ollivander questions him while take two large bottles with him. There is liquid that look like water in the larger bottle, and thick viscous black liquid in the smaller one.

"What is that?" Harry ignores the question. Both of them already know the answer, after all.

"Basilisk's venom and ice phoenix's tears. I think it would suit you well, Mr Malfoy." Ollivander answers before taking the yew wood in Harry's hand.

"I see. I admit, that is surprising Mr. Ollivander. But aren't those are illegal?" Not that Harry cares, but still he had to admit that he had not seen it coming. Ollivander lives and had a business in Diagon Alley. To have illegal things with him... If he thinks about it, it is a rather brilliant move. No one would suspect him have something like that if he had a business in Diagon Alley than in Knockturn Alley.

"I know, Mr Malfoy. But I care about my customer's wand only, first and foremost." Ollivander answers with a small smile. "Now, why don't you have a sit. It only take half hour."

Harry nods.

After half hour, his wand is finished and he leaves to return to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. In his room, Harry stares at his letters from his mother and adopted father. Honestly, he does not know how to feel about this. He decides to read the letter from his adopted father first.

_Dear Hadrian,_

_I know now you probably very confused and angry now that you've learned about the truth. I am not your biological father. I know it is rather cruel but at that time, it had to be done._

_I don't want you to blame your mother. It is not her fault but mine. Two years before you were born, I had been hit with an unknown spell that made me infertile. Your mother told me it is alright that we would not have children but I noticed that she only said that to calm me down._

_I had to give what she desired for. A child. I told Lily my suggestion. At first she against it, she told me that she will not sleep with another man. But I told her that it is alright. I rather have her child than not at all. She reluctantly agrees. So, I had been thinking. I had to ask someone who is willing to impregnate my Lily. At first I consider Sirius, but Lily said it would be awkward._

_And then, I meet Lucius. I know that he is a Death Eater and married. But I can't help to feel he is the perfect option. If the Light side lose or anything happen to us, Lucius can take care of you much better than me and your mother. He just like your mother thought that I already lost my mind. But after I begged and explained everything to him he agreed._

_After a year, you were born. I and Lily agreed that only we and the Malfoy will know about your existence. It is after all. For your own safety. I have made you my heir and I want you to accept it. Despite if anyone figure out this secret one day._

_I'm sorry, Hadrian. But I want you to know that I will always love you. And don't trust Dumbledore. He is the one who sent me to my own death after all._

_I love you._

_Goodbye,_

_James Potter._

Harry takes a deep breath to calm himself. He cannot believe what James Potter had done in order to give his wife a child. He truly was an honorable man. He picks his mother's letter and reads.

_My dearest Hadrian,_

_Happy birthday! You are fifteen today. I know you has read James letter and I hope you understand and forgive us. I and James along with your father and Narcissa love you._

_I know that you are now a Lamia. My twin, Calla has told me the possibility of you be a Lamia is very high. First, I want to tell you that I am no Muggleborn. I am a pureblood from the Salvatore family. I was adopted by the Evans when I was a baby. Calla told me, when I was one year old, I was kidnapped. My parents had tried to find me and we met when I was fifteen. At first, I didn't trust them. But after I used a blood ritual to check my bloodline, I knew what they were saying was true. I hope that you will contact the Salvatore to soothe them. They also can tell you more about a Lamia since you got it from the Salvatore side of the family. You aren't alone. After all, the Salvatore family is a Lamia clan._

_Second, I want to tell you about a prophecy. The prophecy said this._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the power approaches,_

_Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the dark lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have the dark lord know not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other,_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

_Dumbledore come to us and told us this prophecy. We know that it is not you but Neville Longbottom. Because you only has no parents against the dark lord. I'm a neutral and Lucius is his right hand man. It could not be you. At first, we tried to tell him that it is not you but Neville, but Albus told us that me and James along with Alice and Frank had defied the dark lord three times already. But because of the dark lord is a half-blood and you are a half-blood the dark lord will came after you not Neville._

_There is nothing we could do but play along with Albus game. He was too obsessed about killing the dark lord, and that he did not care if he had to send me and James to our deaths. For that alone, we would not forgive him. He has put you in danger, my son. We also could not tell Dumbledore about Lucius being your father or he would try to use you against him._

_A day before we had to hide under Fidelius charm, I went to Gringotts. I asked the goblin, Ragnok to create a body that look like you using my blood and James'. We agreed that it was for the best. On the day you came to your inheritance, we decided that 'Harry Potter' would die and Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore would come back to England after your mother died._

_I want you to know that I did this because I love you. I could not let anything happen to you. Now you know that you don't have any responsibility to kill the dark lord, I want you to be happy. I don't even care if you want to join the dark lord, as long as you are happy._

_Tell your father I'm sorry for everything and tell him my 'thank you' for giving me you._

_I love you_

_Lily Potter nee Evan-Salvatore._

After reading his mother's letter, Hadrian bursts in tears. He could not believe that he no longer has to worry about the responsibility of killing his own mate. The thought of it made him want to puke now. He feels the longing to be beside his mate stronger than before. It is now really, really unbearable. But he brushes it aside after a few moments of struggling to get his emotions under control.

He hears his door open quietly after a few moments of silence, and turns his head to look. There is his father, Lucius Malfoy. Tall and broad-shouldered as Hadrian remembers, and just as intimidating. But he can see the warmth and caring in those silver eyes. He can see the worry at the tear tracks on Hadrian's cheeks. Hadrian's eyes water again, dangerously close to spilling over.

"Hadrian."

"Father."

With that Hadrian runs to his father and embraces him tightly, shuddering as he sobs silently into the velvet and brocade-covered chest. Strong arms reach around him, pulling him closer, and he feels safe for the first time in a very long time. He has a family now and a mate too. He would not lose this. Not again.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**To my Beta, thanks for helping**


	2. Meeting The Family

Finally, my Beta is back...

So here you go...

I do not own Harry Potter.

"Talk"

"_Mind talk"_

_Letter_

**Parseltongue**

From the last chapter

He hears his door open quietly after a few moments of silence, and turns his head to look. There is his father, Lucius Malfoy. Tall and broad-shoulders as Hadrian remembers, and just as intimidating. But he can see the warmth and caring in those silver eyes. He can see the worry at the tear tracks on Hadrian's cheeks. Hadrian's eyes water again, dangerously close to spilling over.

"Hadrian."

"Father."

With that Hadrian runs to his father and embraces him tightly, shuddering as he sobs silently into the velvet and brocade-covers chest. Strong arms reach around him, pulling him closer, and he feels safe for the first time in a very long time. He has a family now and a mate too. He will not lose this. Not again.

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Family**

Lucius breaks their embrace to have a better look at his younger son. He had to admit, Hadrian is very beautiful for a fifteen-year-old boy. He had never before been able to imagine how Hadrian will look in the future, and any such imaginings could not have prepared him for how beautiful his son is now. Having a Lamia as a son now seems so much worse than having a daughter. A daughter could secure alliances and taught to be strong and powerful. Hadrian is already powerful, and, despite this current state of emotional upheaval, his son is also very strong... But with Hadrian's looks... Lucius feels an intense desire to protect the son he never is able to get to know, and truly believes that he will kill anyone who so much as looks at his son the wrong way.

Absently he runs his larger hands over his beautiful son's arms, since he is still crying and he lets the moment continue in silence until Hadrian calms. This only takes a few moments, and Lucius gives a green silk handkerchief to Hadrian, who thanks him quietly and dries his tears. He looks at his father and blushes. He had cries. Oh, Merlin! He had cried like a bloody girl in his father arms! He feels so ashamed now. Not to mention he had ruins his father's robe with his tears. He could already see the dark splotchy patches now adorning the pale grey waistcoat and silken silver shirt.

Lucius smiles at his son with a hint of amusement. Hadrian looks so adorable when he is embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your robe." Hadrian says with a soft voice.

Lucius chuckles.

Hadrian stares at his father with confusion. He does not understand why his father laughs now. Did he make a joke or something?

"Is there something wrong, father?" Hadrian asks.

Lucius stares at his son's confused face, and the laughter stops. Suddenly getting the feeling that he should not laugh at his son, he merely smiles warmly at him and shakes his head.

"No. There is nothing. It's just... I had never seen you blush quite so much before." Lucius answers. "I suppose you already know everything, now?" He asks, indicating gracefully to the letters clenched in Hadrian's hand. Hadrian nods. "Good. Do you have any questions?" Lucius sees his son's face change to a blank expression, and his vibrant eyes shutter until they are utterly calm. A perfect mask, though one that would have to be less obviously a mask in the future, he thinks to himself.

Behind those eyes, Hadrian is thinking what he should ask first. About his godmother? Or Draco? Or perhaps his mate? What happens to the Dark Lord? Will his father's family accept him? Merlin! There are so many questions that unanswered and he needs to know.

"Will Narcissa and Draco accept me?" Hadrian asks with fear.

"Of course they will. Narcissa is so happy that finally she can meet you after so many years. She eagerly awaits your arrival at the Manor and Draco always asks me about you. Every year he asks when you finally will come and live with us. The prospect of being an older brother excites him. Despite the fact that he is only a month older than you. Technically, many pureblood families know about your existence. They merely believe that you lived with your mother in Greece." Lucius explains.

"Draco did not know that I was Harry Potter." Hadrian concludes. He quite happy that Narcissa and Draco love the idea of having him. After living through a childhood of being unwanted and nearly abused, Hadrian relished the thought of having a real family. And because the Malfoys were already rich and powerful, they wouldn't care if he was the Boy-Who-Lived, or famous. They had that already. They just wanted him. The real Hadrian. A small smile touches his lips.

"No, Draco never knew. But I asked Draco be your friend when he met you on the train. Imagine my surprise when you turned him down for a Weasley! So, instead of being his friend, I asked him to be your rival. In that way, Draco would always be in your life, and he would tell Narcissa and I about you. But if you want to let Draco know about you former life, it is your choice. After all, only me, Narcissa, James and Lily who knew this secret." Lucius says with a grim voice. There is a hint of sadness there that makes Hadrian reluctant to ask.

Hadrian looks down. He slowly gets the idea that his father had once cared for his mother. His mother bore him after all, a son of Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps his father also cares for his adopted father. If not for him, his father might not have him, he might have been aborted the moment James found out.

"I will tell Draco the truth, father." Hadrian decides. Family is important to him and he does not want keep any secret from his own brother. Draco has a right to know about his former life as 'Harry Potter'.

Lucius nods in agreement.

"Father, why did you never come for me?" That is something Hadrian has been dying to know. Why did his father never come to him and save him from the Dursleys?

Lucius' face changes to a dark expression. Hadrian can feel from his father's magic, which begins to stir up the room's dust and whip their robes and hair around them. With ease, Hadrian can tell that Lucius is angry.

"Albus Dumbledore." Lucius says that name with venom. "He hid you in the Muggle world. He convinced the ministry that it was not safe for the Boy-Who-Lived to stay in the Wizarding World. He said that even if the Dark Lord was gone for 'good', there were still many of his Death Eater alive that would take revenge. Leaving you in the Muggle world in the hands of Muggles was a good thing to do because no one, I mean no one knew where you lived except him. I even tried to ask the minister if he knew, yet neither of us did. I also didn't have your birth certificate to prove that you were my son and even if I had it, I don't think it would have been wise to let the world know that the Boy-Who-Lived is the son of the Dark Lord's right hand Death Eater.

"Dumbledore will do anything to make sure that you will not end up with me. We knew this. So, Lily made a plan. She would use her and James's blood to create a body that looked like 'Harry Potter' and let 'Harry Potter' to take your stead to die in a tragic accident. When 'Harry Potter' dies, my son, Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore, will come to England after his mother's sudden death to live with me. Since many pureblood families in England know about your existence, even if they have never met you, it will not sound so suspicious at all when you suddenly appear out of nowhere. They also won't connect you to 'Harry Potter' since no one knows that your mother is a pureblood of the Salvatore line. Lily has made sure that nothing can connect her to the Salvatore; especially since she still contacted her adopted parents before she died. And since the Potter has no Lamia blood in their bloodline, nor do any families in England have them, it will not seem so odd that you came from Greece. That is where the Salvatores live, after all."

Hadrian listens to his father's explanation. He has to admit that it's a brilliant plan. But still, there are flaws in their plans. What if something goes wrong?

"Have none of you think that maybe I will not going to the Gringotts to check my bloodline or Dumbledore lackeys meet me first or I contact any of them first or someone cast a paternity spell on myself, or check my blood?" Hadrian points out the flaws in their plan.

Lucius smiles. His son is sharp.

"Of course, we thought about our plan's result maybe going disaster, Hadrian. If you are not going to Gringotts today, the goblin will send a letter and a portkey to you under your real name to make sure Dumbledore will not interfere it. If someone had cast a paternity spell on you, or checked your blood, the result would appear as if you are James and Lily son. Not mine. Though your mother is a Grey witch, she dabbled in darker magic, and had mastery in blood magic. With her, we could make sure that no one could break the glamour charm that she cast on you. She was a powerful witch you know. Even your adopted father was not a true light wizard when he had a Black blood running in his veins from his mother's side of the family." Lucius answers with a smile on his face.

"Come, we had best return to Malfoy Manor. Or do you need to buy anything?" Lucius sits up and walks to his son trunk before shrink it and put it in his pocket.

"Yes. I need to take my new clothes at the Madam Malkin's."

Lucius nod.

After give the key to the bartender, Tom, Hadrian walk with his father to the Diagon Alley. He ignores the stares that he got from the public. Before public stares because he is the famous Boy-Who-Lived, now people staring because of his beauty and because he walks beside Lord Malfoy. It seems his life has not really changed. He sighs. At least it's not because of something he couldn't remember or hadn't done...

"Hadrian, I want you to go straight to the Madam Malkin's and wait for me there. I need to buy a few potions ingredients. And if you see any of Dumbledore's people, avoid them." Lucius says with a firm voice while his face shows no emotion. His father and his father's mask are both completely different from one another. He is really glad that he is Lucius Malfoy's son. That way, he can see his father's true face instead of the Slytherin persona.

"Of course, father." Hadrian replies softly before turning to go to the Madam Malkin's shop.

Hadrian opens the door only to meet with the sight of Neville Longbottom. Both boys look at each other until Madam Malkin greets Hadrian.

"Ah, young man, I almost thought that you had forgotten about your clothes. Wait a minute, I go to bring them out front." Madam Malkin disappears in the rows of clothes.

Hadrian tears his eyes from Madam Malkin and continues looking at Neville. The boy has lost his round baby face and begins to look like a real teenager; his body also has lost its baby fat. He look like he has a firm body. It looks nice, but it still in a teenager category, and Hadrian's tastes were of the older male variety. Neville looks taller a few inches, too. In a way, he can say the boy is rather cute and his magic is light and quite powerful, but it's nowhere near Hadrian's level.

Suddenly, Hadrian remembers the prophecy. In front of him is the boy whose destiny is to kill Hadrian's mate. He begins to feel rage, and it blinds him for a moment. Hadrian doesn't even notice Neville is standing closer to him until the normally shy boy speaks up.

"Hello, my name is Neville. Neville Longbottom." The boy introduces himself while holding out a hand to shake.

Hadrian stares at the boy's hand until Neville blushed and put it down. Hadrian could see a disappointment in his eyes.

"Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore." Hadrian says with a soft voice.

Neville eyes widen with recognition before smiling.

"Oh, so you are Lord Malfoy's younger son, then? I thought that your existence is only a rumour since I never seen you and you are not attending Hogwarts." Neville speaks with an air of arrogance that Hadrian had never seen in him before. Neville's eyes brighten and stare with a peculiar expression and intensity.

Then, it hit Hadrian. Neville attracted to him. That's why he looked so disappointed when Hadrian did not shake his hand. He wonders how the boy will react if he knew that Hadrian is a Lamia.

"So, are you attending Hogwarts this year? If you are, then I will be happy to be your friend and a tour guide at Hogwarts." Neville offers with hope.

The once shy Neville Longbottom is gone, only to be replaced with this over confident one. The boy even dares to flirt him! Hadrian inches away uncomfortably, and Neville steps closer to remain inside Hadrian's personal bubble of space. He fights down a grimace and wonders if he can convince Voldemort to torture the boy first before killing him at his earliest convenience. The silence stretches between them. Merlin, damn it! Where is Madam Malkin?

"Yes, I will attend Hogwarts this year. I shall have to decline your offer, however. I have a brother who can show me around. You know, Draco Malfoy. I think it will be more comfortable for me to have my brother as my tour guide than a stranger." Hadrian drawls with a delicate sneer that makes him look like a Malfoy. Take that!

Hadrian can see Neville flush in embarrassment. The boy opens his mouth to say more but is stopped when they hear a voice.

"Hadrian, are you finished?" Lucius asks his son while he glares at the Longbottom heir's closeness to Hadrian. The boy looks pale when he sees Lucius. Lucius' eyes softens when Hadrian walks to him quickly.

"Madam Malkin just went inside to pick them up." Hadrian answers with a radiant smile on his face.

After a few seconds, Madam Malkin appears.

"Lord Malfoy! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment, Madame. I just came to pick up my son from his shopping." Lucius drawls, at the same time he puts his hand on Hadrian shoulder.

"Your son? Oh." Madam Malkin look confused at first but when he saw Lucius hand on Hadrian shoulder, she understands. It seems the younger son of the Lord Malfoy finally came away from Greece.

They pay for a full new wardrobe, made from lavish silks, velvets, satins, brocades, and so forth. It is extensive, covering all ranges of occasions, and it ends up costing 10 thousand Galleons! Dizzy at the mere thought of something costing that much, Hadrian dazedly requests to have someone shrink the packages, and they leave the shop. The father and son walk side by side until Hadrian sees something that catches his attention. He grabs his father's hand and stops walking.

"Is there anything you need, my son?" Lucius asks curiously, trying to look at what Hadrian sees.

"I want that."

Lucius looks in his son's direction and see a cute big white teddy bear that display at the toy shop. The teddy bear is snow-white in colour, with big round brown eyes, a cute black nose, a sapphire blue ribbon around its neck, and it is holding a big white heart that reads 'I LOVE YOU'. Lucius does not know whether to feel shock or to laugh at his son. Who would have thought that Hadrian loves teddy bears?

"Are you sure? Draco surely will tease you about it." Lucius asks his son again. Not that he will refuse to buy it for his son.

"Yes, please. I never had a toy before and I always want a teddy bear and that one is so cute." Hadrian begs childishly.

Lucius tenses when he hear Hadrian never had a toy, but strains to force a smile. He wonders what kind of life that his son had at the hands of those Muggles.

"Of course, if you are sure." Lucius agrees.

"Yes!" Hadrian beams than he pulls his father to the toy shop.

Lucius chuckles at his son five year old antics, though the incident stays stored within his mind for later. Narcissa surely will love to spoil Hadrian when they go shopping in the future.

Neville stares after the beautiful boy who left with the Lord Malfoy. When he saw the beauty step inside the shop, he took Neville's breath away. Never had he seen someone who had that kind of beauty, not even in the quarter Veela, Fleur Delacour. When the beauty held him in his gaze, he could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from the boy. Imagine his surprise when he learns that the beauty is the younger son of Lord Malfoy who lived with his mother in Greece. He of course had hears a rumour about the boy, but because he had never seen the boy before. He, just like so many other people, had thought that Hadrian did not exist. He is so happy to learn that Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore will attend Hogwarts this year, but disappointed when the boy declined his offer. He knew that when Hadrian attends Hogwarts, many wizards and witches will try to pursue Hadrian. Neville knows now that he will be one of them, too.

"Mr. Longbottom, here is your robe." Madam Malkin voice bring Neville back to reality.

Neville made a mental note to ask his grandmother about the beautiful boy called Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore.

When Hadrian arrives at the Malfoy Manor, his body is caught up almost instantly in a tight embrace. He can feel Narcissa Malfoy body so close to him. He can feel Narcissa is weeping silently. Slowly Hadrian return her embrace and close his eyes, felt the warm of Narcissa, his godmother body. When Narcissa recovers she let him go. Not far from them, he can see a nervous Draco Malfoy standing behind his mother.

Honestly, when his mother told him that his younger brother Hadrian was coming, and will staying with them, he felt so happy. And, to add to his pleasure, he learns that Hadrian will be attending Hogwarts. He is so happy that he can finally let the world know that Hadrian does exist, and isn't some kind of imaginary friend, or just a rumour of a rumour. But now, now he does not know how to approach his younger brother. He always wondered what Hadrian looked like, but when he finally sees his brother, all his imagination of what his father told him about what his brother look like vanishes in the thin air. All his imagination is nothing to compares with how his brother looks like. One word how to describe his brother; beautiful. Hadrian looks a lot like a girl. Sure Hadrian going to be court and pursue by both gender only because his looks. Not that he will allow it by the way. Draco swore to protect and take care of his brother. And now, when his brother is in front of him, he does not know what to do. He always imagined how his first meeting with Hadrian will turn out. He'd carefully practiced what he would say and do. But now he is stunned and nervous, and can't remember how to move or speak.

"Hello, Draco." Hadrian greets his brother. He has a soft smile that makes him look so innocent. Hadrian tries to sooth Draco's nerves that he can see as the normally composed blonde wrings his hands.

Draco eyes widen as then he pulls his brother's body to hug him tightly.

"Oh Merlin, Hadrian you are here. I mean you're really, really here. I always wanted to meet you and now you're here. Oh, Merlin, I cannot believe this." Draco says, his voice wavering a little. His baby brother is here now, in his arms. Hadrian is really here. Draco could not help but cry. He will never alone again, because he has his baby brother. He has Hadrian, now.

Lucius smiles at the scene in front of him while Narcissa stands beside him, silken handkerchief pressed delicately underneath her eyes as she bursts into tears again. Every single person in this room feels very happy and prays silently that this happiness will not be taken from them. Ever.

Lucius take a deep breath, bracing himself from the highly emotional atmosphere and says, "Alright, enough. Draco why don't you show Hadrian to his room? Your mother and I will be waiting for you both in a Dining Hall in an hour. Hadrian, I want you to take a fresh bath before you come to have lunch. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, father." Hadrian agrees. He really needs a fresh bath to sort out his thoughts.

"Come, Hadrian. I need to show you your room. It is in front mine." Draco says with a cheerful tone. Draco grabs his baby brother hand to show him, Hadrian room.

Forty minutes later, Draco held a conversation with his brother about everything. From that he learns that Hadrian love to eat steak with a black pepper sauce and really fond of spicy food just like their father. Hadrian also loves yogurt and blood pops. He is rather surprised that Hadrian loves the bloody flavour very much. Draco also learns that his brother favourite colours are an emerald green, royal blue, crimson, white and black, not just the green black and blue their mother thought. He learns his brother's favourite books, music, what he likes to do, and the list went on and on. What Draco likes the most, however, and therefore talks about the most, and is Quidditch. His brother is a player just like him and Hadrian is also a seeker. It had been a major focal point in their rivalry before, but now... Now it is something to bond over, and they do fantastically.

"Well, that's good. The Slytherin need a new seeker after all and you came at the correct time. I'm sure that you will be chosen as a seeker. A Malfoy never lose you know." Draco beams at his brother.

Hadrian smile brightly at his brother. 'Yes, Draco. A Malfoy never loses. Even though you lost against me before, I am a Malfoy.' He turns his nose up playfully in mock snobbery. Today, he learned many things about his brother, including that the spoiled prince mask was mostly an act, and seeing the Draco beneath that mask opens his eyes. It's like meeting a new person, and he finds that he really loves to spend quality time with Draco... Wait a minute.

"Draco, I thought you are the Slytherin seeker." Hadrian states with confusion.

"Oh, yeah. But, since my grow spurt on June, my body has changed. I can no longer play as a seeker. So, I will try as a chaser this year. If both of us can enter the team, we can beat those Gryffindor this year." Draco explains.

Hadrian winces a little when Draco voice covers with venom when he says Gryffindor. But Hadrian quickly recovers and smiles back to his older brother.

When they arrive at the Dining Hall, their father and Narcissa already there. As the Lord Malfoy, Lucius sits at the head of the table while Narcissa sits at Lucius left side as Lady Malfoy. Draco takes a seat at Lucius' right side as the Malfoy heir while Hadrian sits beside his brother. They eat their lunch in silence. When they eat their dessert, Draco breaks the silence with a sudden question.

"So, Hadrian do you have a girlfriend or perhaps a boyfriend?" Draco asks with playful smile.

Hadrian, who is enjoying his chocolate ice cream with a biscuit, chokes when he hears his brother question.

Draco grabs a glass of water and give it to Hadrian while Lucius asking if Hadrian is alright. Narcissa is glaring daggers at his son. Both of the adults almost had a panic attack. When Hadrian says he is fine, Narcissa voice his anger.

"Draco, please don't ask a question like that when Hadrian eat. What if something happen to Hadrian?"

"I'm sorry mother, father. Hadrian, I'm sorry. However I still want to know the answer." Draco apologizes but still wants to know. Is there someone out there that has captured his baby brother's heart?

Everyone at the table is looking at Hadrian. All of them want an answer of Draco question. Hadrian blushed before answering with a tiny voice.

"No. I don't have a lover."

"With those looks, I'm quite surprised you don't have several! What were you doing all these years? Knitting in a tower or something?" Draco asks. Lucius and Narcissa look so relieved as they exchange glances. It is fortunate that Hadrian does not have a lover.

"I had some... interesting adventures before, so there wasn't time for a lover." Hadrian admits. Well, it is true. First year, Philosopher's Stone. Second year, a basilisk and a girl running around possessed by a diary. Third year, a dementors, an Azkaban escapee, and a werewolf. Forth year, a Triwizard Tournament and the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort. This year, he hopes for a boring year.

"Honestly, you don't have a lover, brother?" Draco tries to push Hadrian to see if he is lying.

"Not really, not even a kiss." Hadrian admits, unashamed of his inexperience. He takes another small spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

THUNK!

Hadrian takes a look at his brother who is gaping at him. His brother's spoon drops to the floor. Draco is still looking at him with those wide eyes.

"Hadrian, you are fifteen."

"So?"

"How can you still so pure?" Draco asks.

Hadrian stares at his brother before laughing softly. Even, Lucius and Narcissa could not believe that Hadrian is still untouched.

"Oh, no need to worry, Draco. Before we go to Hogwarts, I will make sure that I have my first kiss." Hadrian drawls with a knowing smile on his beautiful face.

"From who?" Draco asks.

Hadrian looks at his brother before slowly letting a mysterious grace smile his lips.

"From my mate." Hadrian answers.

"What do you mean, 'your mate'?" Draco asks in confusion.

Hadrian looks at his father and Narcissa. When Narcissa shakes her head, he understands. Lucius watches both of his sons interacting with an amused brow quirked high on his brow. It has been so long since the last time he seen Draco this happy. Hadrian has brought back the light in Draco eyes. He shares a look with his wife. Both have a same happy smile.

"Well Draco. I am a full-blooded Lamia." Hadrian drops the bomb.

Hadrian watches as the confusion slowly fades and his brother starts to understand.

"A Lamia. Wow. Well, that explains why you look so much like a bloody girl or your obsession of blood flavour and err..." Draco stops. He seems hesitant.

"What?"

"Is it true that a Lamia, due to their submissive nature, can bear a child even if they are a male?" Draco asks. He seems uncomfortable with the question.

"Yes. Why? Does it bother you?"

"What?! No!" Draco denies. "It just I don't want to anger you."

Hadrian smiles.

"No need to worry, Draco. My mate is a man. Of course, I never would have thought that I would be able to get pregnant before, but I like the idea now. We Lamia are mothering by nature." Hadrian soothes his brother.

They went to silent before Lucius breaks it with a curious noise and a slight tilt of his head.

"So, your mate, do you know who it is?"

"Yes, and before you ask, I'm not going to tell. At least not until I speak with him." Hadrian says with a firm voice. Silently, saying that nothing can change his mind.

"Come on, Hadrian. Perhaps a hint about him." Draco begs.

Hadrian thinks before smiling devilishly.

"Fine. He is a dark wizard and all of you know him."

"What about his age?" Draco asks. Unsatisfied with his brother's answer. There are many dark wizards he knows.

"Hmm, let me count" Hadrian frown. "I'm not quite sure but I believe that he is already sixty or something, give or take a few years."

All the other occupants on the table look at Hadrian as if the beautiful boy has two heads before they explode with noise.

"What?!"

"Sixty or something? Give or take a few years? Damn it, Hadrian. How in the hell you are going to mate with someone who is six decades older than you? Does it not bother you that he looks so old and smelly and wrinkly and do not deserve you?" Draco asks. He feels horrified that his beautiful baby brother has to mate with an old man.

"My mate maybe old, but he looks to be around his late twenties or early thirties, Draco." Hadrian states before eating another spoonful of nearly melted ice cream.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is my mate." Hadrian says with a factual tone as if it is a truth.

"What if he already married and had bunch of children?"

"He does not married, nor does he have any children." Hadrian says with that matter-of-fact tone again.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he is my mate"

Draco stares at his brother with annoyed look.

"You are not going to let us know who your mate is, are you?"

"Nope." Hadrian replies.

"Fine." Draco pouting.

Hadrian and Narcissa laugh at Draco's childish behavior, while Lucius smile softly.

Today is an eventful day to Hadrian. After their lunch, Draco gives him a tour around the Malfoy Manor. He also meets his grandfather's portrait, Abraxas Malfoy. His grandfather is amused and quite happy when he learn that his younger grandson is a Lamia. A new addition to Malfoy family he says. When, Draco is chatting with one of their ancestors, Hadrian whispers who is his mate to his grandfather, knowing that his grandfather attended Hogwarts in the same year as his mate. Abraxas looks shocked but quickly replaces it with happiness. He even goes so far as to give him a thumbs up. He smiles fondly at the memory. In the evening, Draco brings him to the Quiddicth pitch to test his skill. When Draco sees it, he is so happy saying that those Gryffindors are not going to win. They have no chances to go against the Slytherin this year. When they have dinner, Draco, who could not contain his excitement tells their father and Narcissa how good Hadrian on a broom. Draco went on and on about it until Hadrian's blushes so deeply he becomes more red than holly berries throughout the rest of their dinner.

Hadrian puts his head on his soft pillow and breathes in the soft scent of lavender and vanilla. His bed is much softer than his bed at the Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts. He falls asleep with a tiny smile on his beautiful face.

"Hadrian, wake up."

Hadrian's eyes blur. He tries to pull his blanket, but someone stops him. He looks at Draco.

"What?" Hadrian snaps grumpily his brother who dares to wake him from his beautiful sleep.

"Well, breakfast is in 45 minutes, and you don't want to late." Draco answers while grabbing his brother's hand to yank him out of bed.

"Fine. But I'm going to bathe first." Hadrian says with anger.

"Ok and don't fall back asleep!" Draco reprimands before going to his own room.

Hadrian throws his blanket of and stalks to the bathroom. After 30 minutes, both him and Draco walk in silence to the Dining Hall while enjoying the morning air. When they arrive at the Dining Hall, they take their seat and fill their plates.

"You look distressed, Hadrian. Do you sleep well?" Narcissa asks with worry.

Hadrian smiles at the concern. "I am fine. It's just, yesterday was very eventful so I'm still very tired." Hadrian replies.

"Well, after breakfast you can continue to sleep. For now, eat."

Hadrian smiles and nods.

"What are you smiling at father?" Draco asks, feeling weirded out with their father smiling at the cover of the Daily Prophet and not complaining about the idiotic actions that the ministry took from day to day about anything.

"Oh, something that I have waited for many years to see." Lucius says with that smile. "You will love this Hadrian."

Lucius passes the Daily Prophet to Hadrian.

Hadrian takes a look at the cover before his eyes widen as he whispers.

"Oh, sweet Merlin..."

The cover of the Daily Prophet shows him why exactly his father is so happy that morning, and smiling in that weird way. In bold, dramatic headlines that nearly dwarf the picture of a burning house states:

Harry Potter Burned Alive!

TBC...


	3. Draco's Reaction And Narcissa Discovery

**Hey... I'm back**

**Sorry the new chapter is a bit late from my schedule. I have an exam so I need to study first. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Talk"

"_Mind talk"_

_Letter_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

_From the last chapter_

_"What are you smiling at father?" Draco asked. Feel weird with their father is smiling at the cover of Daily Prophet and not complaint about the idiotic moves that the ministry took._

_"Oh, something that I have waited for many years" Lucius said with that smile. "You would love this Hadrian"._

_Lucius passed the Daily Prophet to Hadrian._

_Hadrian takes a look at the cover before his eyes widened as he whispered._

_"Oh, my God"_

_On the cover of Daily Prophet show him why his father, Lucius Malfoy is so happy that morning that he is smiling in weird way. The cover of Daily Prophet stated..._

_**Harry Potter is DEAD!**_

_**A victim to fire accident.**_

**Chapter Three**

**Draco's Reaction And Narcissa Discovery**

_**Harry Potter is DEAD!**_

_**A victim to fire accident.**_

_Dear readers,_

_I'm sadly informing you that our beloved boy-who-live, You-Know-Who's vanquisher and the Triwizard Tournament's champion have left this world forever._

_As we know, Harry Potter lived with his Muggle relatives during summer break. Yesterday, 31__st__ July is supposed to be his fifteen birthday, a day that he should celebrate turn out into a disaster when this date become his own death. From what the Muggle police-some kind of auror in Muggle world- investigate, it is believe on 9:30 a.m. a fire start at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. The fire starts at the kitchen cause by Petunia Dursley nee Evan-Harry Potter's aunt-who forgot to turn off the stove. They only noticed the fire when their neighbour scream 'Fire' half hour later. At the time, the fire had burned down their kitchen and Harry Potter room that situated above the kitchen. It is believe that Harry Potter cannot get out of his room because the lock of his door so suddenly broken. His dead body was found two hours later in the ruin house in a very unrecognisable state. From the report of healer Mitchell on 10:00 p.m., he sadly admit, after three test of autopsy, the body is indeed belong to Harry Potter. The cause of his dead is because, the late Harry Potter's lungs is filled with smoke. His aunt, Petunia Dursley and his cousin, Dudley Dursley now was admitted in the hospital. Petunia Dursley has no severe condition was released from the hospital last night, while Dudley Dursley is still in coma after five-hour of operation. Dudley Dursley is in fatal injury because there are few part of his body burn by fire. Vernon Dursley, was work during the accident was considered lucky. We just only hope that Harry Potter's relatives would get over his death and wish for luck to Dudley Dursley._

_Harry Potter's funeral will be open for public on 5__th__ August at the Godric Hollow's cemetery beside his parent's grave._

_Let's take a few moments in silent to pray and remember Harry Potter, our boy-who-live._

_By Joyce Hawkins_

_Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts...pg.4_

_Harry Potter's friends...pg.9_

_Harry Potter's childhood...pg.12_

Hadrian is staring on the Daily Prophet with no expression. He put the Daily Prophet down, takes a deep breath and begins to eat.

Draco who is dying want to know what cause his mother look uncomfortable, his father's weird smile and Hadrian silent, take the Daily Prophet and read it. His reaction is same like Hadrian. His eyes became wide.

"Potter is dead?" Draco whispered.

"Yes".

Draco take a look at his family, suddenly felt he was missing something important that his family keep as a secret.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked.

"Not on the table, Draco. Eat and we will talk in the living room", Lucius command. He does not want Hadrian lost his appetite due to Draco unstoppable questions.

The Malfoy eat in silent. The air in the room tensed when they can feel Hadrian's magic is displaying its owner feeling. Hadrian can feel his anger, he is so angry that the Daily Prophet still seeing him as the boy-who-live even in his 'death'. They never see him as a person, fifteen years old boy, but a boy-who-live, their saviour. They mourn for the boy-who-live not for him. Maybe it is good that he is gone from the Light side.

After half hour, the Malfoy walk to their private living room and sat in silence. No one talk. Suddenly, Draco feel that his parents is going to open a deep dark secret that only their family know and by the look of it, it seems that Hadrian know this secret.

"Draco, whatever secret you heard in this room only stays in this room. One cannot know this secret because it will be their advantage and our disadvantage. Do you understand?" Lucius start with a firm voice.

Draco nod.

And so Lucius start to tell Draco his tale. Draco's face is covered with stoic mask. He held no emotion on his face. When Lucius finish, Draco sat up and walk to Hadrian who is sat beside Narcissa. Draco kneel in front of his brother and stare into his brother emerald eyes before he hesitantly lift his hand to shift his brother hair bang. There, Draco sees the famous lightning scar that is a trademark of his enemy. Draco put his hand down and hugs his brother.

Hadrian let it until his brother calm down. After a few minutes, Draco sat up and faces his father.

"Why you never told me, father? When the first time I met Hadrian even as Harry Potter? If I know I can treat my brother better. I can be by my brother side when he faces all those kind dangers that were laid in front of him. I had made my very own brother my enemy" Draco asked.

Lucius sigh.

"It is not a wise decision to tell you, Draco. We know that the Headmaster is a Legilimen, he will know that this secret. But now when you already master the art of occulumency, I decided to tell you. Hadrian being a Lamia, he is, has his own way to protect his thought. But you are not".

Draco's body shiver with guilt and anger. Anger that he was not told about Hadrian and guilt for treating Hadrian bad on their day at Hogwarts.

"Draco, I don't blame you for anything. Both of us didn't know about these. So, please, don't blame yourself or I will do the same", Hadrian said softly to his brother.

"Don't say that Hadrian. Every of our argument before, it was I who start it first, not you".

"I know. But you said that to 'Harry Potter', Draco. Not I", Hadrian try to reason his brother.

Draco stays silent before again hugs his baby brother and burst into tears. No one say anything. They know that it is not easy for Draco to accept it due to Hadrian and his past. But, they also know that Draco will do anything to stay and protect his brother. No matter what happens.

* * *

Neville sit beside Hermione Granger, his housemate, who is crying over her best friend death. Beside Hermione is the second member of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley. Ron is not crying just like Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and the rest of Harry's acquaintance, that Harry consider as a family. But there is a grave look on his face that shows his sadness. The air around the cemetery is filling with sadness and agony. After all, they had just lost their precious, boy-who-live. Neville sigh. If what Harry said last year about the return of You-Know-Who he could not help but feel dread. Harry's death will going to be an advantage to the Dark side. He could not picture anyone in the Wizarding world, not even Professor Dumbledore, the Lord of Light, defeat You-Know-Who. He could not picture anyone stand in Harry rightful stead. It is Harry destiny. But now, with the Light side has lost Harry. Neville could not help but feel helpless. He could not help but to mourn over Harry, his friend and Harry Potter, the boy-who-live. He always referred Harry as two different individuals, Harry and Harry Potter, despite both is the same person.

After Professor Dumbledore gave his speech, we see Harry's coffin slowly enter the grave. It is between his parents. Neville was told by Hermione earlier, that Professor Dumbledore thinks that it is a wise decision to place Harry between his parents grave. This is a symbol that Professor Dumbledore hope that Harry can finally reunites be with his parents and find peace. The public burst in tears when they heard Professor Dumbledore said that. Frankly, Neville thought that this is what Harry wants for many years. A family. Even if that only mean Harry can only find his family in death. He prays that Harry will found his happiness and be happy.

After two hours, people start to go home until only the Weasley, the Longbottom, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin along with a big black dog left. Neville stand beside Hermione, while Ron is hugging his sister, try his best to comfort her. They do not notice a certain family is moving to their group until one of them greets Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster"

All head turn to source of voice only be surprise when the Malfoy standing in front of them. Only Lucius Malfoy who dares to smile brightly, the other three shows a blank face. Ron glaring a dagger at the Lord Malfoy, while Ginny and Hermione staring at Hadrian with a hint of jealousy. Instinctively, Neville looks at Hadrian. Hadrian is still beautiful as the first time Neville saw him. When he sees Hadrian emerald eyes look at him, Hadrian nod a little. Neville heart fills with happiness when the beautiful boy remembers him. Neville smile a little at Hadrian.

"Lucius, I did not notice you. Thank you for coming today", Professor Dumbledore smile a little at the Lord Malfoy. But, everyone could see that it is only a façade.

"Ah, it's alright Headmaster. I can see that you are grieving over your dear boy-who-live. I mean it was a tragedy, how Mr. Potter dies isn't it?" Lucius said with a mocking smile on his face. "My condolence for all of you, I do hope that one day you will get over it. Well, I have to go home now Headmaster. I have work need to be done. Goodbye".

Neville follow the Malfoy with his eyes. From far, he could see that Hadrian walk hand in hand with Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, he feels something like uneasiness in his stomach. He could not be feeling jealous over Draco for touching Hadrian right? Draco and Hadrian is brother, for God sake! But whatever it is, he really does not like watching Hadrian be touch by someone else.

"Weird, Lucius always subtle in everything he do, for him to openly saying something like that to us, it seems that he is happy", Mr Weasley said more to himself.

"Maybe he think that with Harry gone now that it is alright to do that", Hermione gives her opinion.

"No. I think it was something else..." before Mr Weasley finished his sentence, Ron interrupts his father.

"Or maybe it was HIS doing. With Harry die, it is much easier for HIM to take over our world. Harry was not alive anymore to be there to stop HIM in the future. The Light side has lost Harry, when the public know that You-Know-Who is back and our saviour dead, we are doom. Without Harry we are doom. By the way, there is no one else here except us-who already know about You-Know-Who return, so, it is not very openly since no one else beside us who heard what he said", Ron said with venom. His eyes are glaring a dagger at the back of Lord Malfoy.

Neville has to admit that what was said is true. But, he still hopes that there is still a hope for them. He sighs.

Professor Dumbledore who stays silent suddenly run after the Malfoy and calls the Malfoy Lord. Neville with everyone else walk closely behind Professor Dumbledore, worry if they let their guard down, Lucius would curse Professor Dumbledore.

"Is there anything I can help, Headmaster?" Lucius asked politely after turned his body to see face to face with the Headmaster.

"Please do tell your master, Lucius, even if Harry is dead, the Light will not easily give up. All of us would fight until our last breath", Professor Dumbledore stare into the cold gaze of Lord Malfoy with fire in his eyes. There a hint of anger flash in Lord Malfoy eyes before he sneered.

"I'm sure, I don't know what you are talking about Headmaster", Lucius drawled.

"Oh, I know you don't Lucius", replied Professor Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy stared at the Professor Dumbledore with a blank face than his eyes wander to the black dog beside Professor Lupin. Neville do not know why, but he can feel that the dog look so angry that he-if he right, that dog even shows his sharp teeth at Lucius. Lucius Malfoy eyes smile with a recognition and amusement at the dog before said.

"Take a good care of your dog, Lupin or the 'authority' will catch him because of his own madness".

"The problem is not yours to begin with Lucius. Leave him alone", Professor Dumbledore said with a lace of fear and worry.

Neville know that he is missing something. Especially when the Weasley, Hermione, Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall look very worry as if they are concerned of that dog. He has an idea that perhaps the dog is an animagus form of a wizard. But the question is who?

Faintly, Neville heard a hissing voice like snake. He begins to look for the source before he sees Hadrian eyes is glaring at the Headmaster and then the black dog. His lips look like was forced to not say anything. Neville also noticed that Draco looks at his brother and silently shook his head as if he wants to stop Hadrian from saying something. Hadrian takes a deep breath before his face look blank again.

"Of course, Headmaster. Now, if you excuse us. We will take our leave. Have a nice day", with the Malfoy walk away before they heard a sound of apparation.

"Albus, who is that black hair teen with the Malfoy?"Suddenly Professor McGonagall voices her thought.

Professor Dumbledore chuckles at the question that Professor McGonagall asked him.

"Can you guess, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. Neville could see that everyone also shows their confusion.

"That is Lucius younger son, Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore".

The silent breaks lose.

* * *

_In ancient __Greek mythology__,__ it is believe that__**Lamia**__ (__Greek__: Λάμια) was a beautiful Queen of __ Greece's sorcerer who became a snake__daemon__. __Aristophanes__, the historian__ claimed her name derived from the Greek word for __gullet__ (λαιμός; laimos), referring to__ her habit of drinking blood__._

_In the __myth__, Lamia is a mistress of the god __Zeus__, causing Zeus' jealous wife, __Hera__, to kill all of Lamia's children (except for __Scylla__, who is herself cursed) and curse her into a snake demon. It is believe that Lamia that still exists this day is the descendants of the demigod Scylla, who is also, share her mother curse. _

_Lamia has three forms. First, they would appear as a very beautiful human being due to their human blood from their ancestor mother, who is believe a powerful Grey sorcerer. The second form is they will have human body from head to waist and serpent's tail below the waist. The second form is also believe their most powerful form or their true form but was rarely seen even in Greece due to their over protectiveness of their clan member. Lamia last form is the weakest form, they will appear as a serpent. Lamia is a cunning, bright, and nurturing creature. In a way, Lamia resembles a naga due to their similarity but naga is a humanoid snake while Lamia is a curse snake demon. In rare occasion, there will be born a Lamia that inherited their demigod power of manipulate water from Poseidon, the God of Sea. But this only happens when the Lamia is powerful and only five Lamia who had gifted by this power in history. The last one had die two hundred years ago in Greece._

_Due to their allure and looks Lamia always attract both gender attention but Lamia will never being intimate with no one except their own mate and only can be impregnate by their mate. Lamia is naturally a submissive creature whether they are female or male and have a mother instinct. They are naturally loving and caring to their mate, children and family, but ruthless to the others especially the one they consider as enemy and threat. Lamia also has no qualm of killing and devouring their own enemy or threat for the sake of their family. Lamia is very protective of their mate and a temper creature. It is also believe that Lamia loves to eat a raw meat and drink blood, especially from their mate. _

_Lamia also..._

"Hadrian".

Hadrian who is sitting on the floor while reading the book that his mother give him turn his head to the voice and see Draco is looking at him with wide eyes.

"What is it, Draco?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Draco asked or should Hadrian say almost screamed at his ears.

"I'm not deaf Draco. Don't scream like that" Hadrian drawled while rolling his eyes.

Hadrian smirked when he see his older brother blushed.

"Just answer my question", Draco demands.

"Can you see? I'm reading", Hadrian answered with a bored tone.

"Yes I can see it. I'm not blind Hadrian", Draco tried to mimic his brother.

Hadrian laugh and Draco smile.

"Honestly, Hadrian. There are many seats, you know. Why do you sit on the floor?"

"Much more comfortable", Hadrian replied with a fact tone.

Draco shook his head before walk to one of the rows and pick up a book, then, he silently sit beside his brother. They read and silently enjoy their time together. When they go back to Hogwarts, it will be not easy to have this kind of bonding time so, they would not waste it.

* * *

"Lucius, do you know where is your sons?" Narcissa asked with tone of worry. For the last hour, she had tried to find Hadrian and Draco. But they are nowhere to be seen. She starting to feel worry. Scare, if anything happen to her baby boy and her favourite godson.

Lucius just ignore his wife anxiety. Knowing to well that Narcissa sometime is too protective, especially to those that she loves dearly. He continues reading the book in his hand before suddenly a hand take the book from him.

"Hey!" Lucius shock.

"Don't ignore me, Lucius. What if both something happened to our children? This manor has too many dark artefacts to my liking. What if they had met with one of it and now in pain? We need to find them", Narcissa is almost has a panic attack or maybe an hysteric attack. Black family sometime has too many mind illness. It is a good thing that Narcissa do not inherit it nor did Draco.

"_Or maybe, she is being Drama Queen. The very thing that she denied"_, Lucius smirks in his mind. If Narcissa heard that he call him Drama Queen, he most likely will sleep on couch tonight.

"Lucius!"

"What have you find them in their bedrooms?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Living room?"

Nod.

"Quidditch pitch?"

Nod.

"Dining Hall?"

Nod.

"Garden? I mean the entire garden?"

"Yes", Narcissa look annoyed.

"Hmm...What about the library? Hadrian asked Draco to tutor him in Ancient Rune and Arithmancy, right? Maybe they had been there since we got back from the funeral?" Lucius discreetly suggest.

Narcissa eyes look hazy for a moment before her eyes brighten up. She pulls her husband with her to the library.

Lucius sigh. There is no point to try taking his hand off from his wife grip. Narcissa can be really scary when she wants it. On top of all, he does not like the idea of calming an angry Narcissa nor he wants to deny her to do anything she wants. She can be so persistent. And Lucius do not want to deal with it. Really really do not want to deal with that.

"Lucius, look", Narcissa said while grab her husband so he would standing beside.

Lucius follow his wife gaze and saw both of his sons is on the floor, sleeping, with a book on their lap. He could not help but let a smile forming on his sleep.

"Aww... they look so cute", Narcissa cooed at the sight of her beloved boys.

"Flippy"

A second later, a house elf appears beside Narcissa. He bows at the sight of Lord and Lady Malfoy before ask.

"What can Flippy do to his, Mistress?"

"Go and take a camera. Hurry", Narcissa command. There is a little too much excitement in her voice for Lucius liking.

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" Lucius look a bit weary at the camera in his wife delicate hands. The house elf left after gives the camera to Narcissa.

"What else? I am taking a picture. I still don't have Hadrian's picture in my collections and those two look so cute to ignore now. I will take picture as many as I can", there is a glint on his wife eyes, the same one she had when she went shopping, or dress up someone or planning a ball or try to cook. The keyword is trying. Narcissa loves cooking but she never done something that pretty decent to eat. Every times, she did it, whether it would be Draco or him will get food poisoning. Since, then Lucius has forbidden Narcissa from step her foots in kitchen not that it would stop her. Still, could she just give up? Even, the house elf agreed with him.

Narcissa took as many picture as she can and did not notice that both Hadrian and Draco starting to wake up. Hearing a sound of 'snap' that coming from the camera are making both of them cannot help but feel a bit disturbing. Hadrian looks like adorable kitten when he yawns and blinking his eyes.

"Mother, what are you doing?"Draco asked while rubbing his eyes.

Narcissa, who look shock at his son question, quickly hide the camera in her robe. She knows Draco well enough. Her son never liked someone took his picture behind his back. She smiles innocently.

"If both of you continue slept like this it will hurt your back. Now why don't you go back to your room and have a fresh bath before join us".

The brothers stand with Narcissa and Lucius help. When they reach their room and went straight to the very welcoming bed they heard Narcissa yelled.

"Boys, make sure that we meet you at the Rose Garden in one hour".

Hearing that, the boys groaned. From far, they could the Lady Malfoy laughter.

"Narcissa is surely weird", Hadrian murmur slowly.

Forty-five minutes later, both boys are sitting with Lucius and Narcissa in the middle of Rose Garden. The Malfoy silently enjoying their tea and the scent of the beautiful roses. Hadrian mostly was captivated with the purple and blue rose. Never in his life he sees the roses as beautiful as these. Not to mention it is pretty hard to find and see the roses with that colour. He touches the soft petal of one of the blue rose, enjoying the soft texture of it. He bends down to smell the flower scent and its smell divine.

"Is the garden up to your liking, Hadrian?" Narcissa asked. She can see that her godson is enjoying the view of roses very much.

"Yes, Narcissa. Rose is always my favourite flower", Hadrian admits. "Do you has a white rose here?"

"Of course we have. Follow me".

Hadrian quickly follows his godmother to the white rose bushes. Hadrian squealed at the sight of the beautiful white roses, his favourite rose.

"I see that you really love white rose. People usually love the red one because it means love and passion. You, Hadrian adore a rose with the meaning of perfect. As far as I know, you are not a perfectionist like your brother", Narcissa voice her opinion.

Hadrian smile.

"True", Hadrian confirm it. "But my mate is a perfect the way I want him. Someone who is more than able to protect me, with him, no longer I had to be someone I was not to begin with. While white rose means perfection, one is always forget the deeper meaning of it. White also mean pure and innocent. Just like he is perfect for me, I want to stay pure for him".

Hadrian plucks the white rose, carefully not to hurt his delicate fingers with the thorn.

Narcissa smile at Hadrian words. Silently, agree with him. Even she had done the same thing before she married to Lucius. She had stay untouched by any male. She smiles at the old memory.

Hadrian turn around and smiling to Narcissa.

"I can see you understand me", he said softly.

Narcissa nod.

"I do. I had taken the same action as you before I married to your father. What I don't understand is why you never tainted with anyone in intimate way? You never know you are a Lamia before. Thus, you don't have to worry about your mate at the time. With your status as the boy-who-live, I'm quite surprise that you not even had experience of a kiss before" Narcissa voice her confusion.

"Hadrian, is there something?" Narcissa asked with concern. She starting to feel worry when she saw Hadrian eyes darkened.

"They did not want me as myself. They want the boy-who-live. The vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort. They never care about me; they only care about their weapon, the one who will do their dirty works. They don't even noticed that my so-called relatives had starving and abusing me. They only care about themselves, only care how to survive this war. They don't care they has to sacrifice me. I mean, Narcissa I only a child. I don't know how to defeat the Dark Lord. I...I...I... don't...I...I...mean..." Hadrian burst in tears.

Before Hadrian realised it, he could feel someone embrace him. He cries and cries and cries. He let it all go. All those pain that he had to endure to make sure that he be what everyone around him expected from him. Slowly he hugs the person back. For the first time in his life, he thinks that he should not contain all that he felt inside him.

Lucius look at his younger son. His face darkened with anger. He would not forgive those Muggle for starving and abusing his son. He would not forgive Dumbledore for put this burden on his son shoulders. He would not forgive anyone who slandering his son, especially with last year and this summer break event. How could he? They called his son a liar, an attention-seeking, boy-who-lies, it only stop because they thought the 'Harry Potter' is dead. He would not forgive those people who were paid with his son's money, to be 'Harry Potter' friends. He would NOT. But mostly, he cannot forgive himself for abandoned his OWN son.

'_Forgive me, Lily',_ Lucius whispered in his mind. He tightened their embrace.

"Father?" Hadrian called his father in confusion. It was his father who hugs him. He blushes.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure all of that. I'm sorry for abandoned you. If only I'm strong enough to kept you by my side, I will hide you from the world", Lucius whispered to Hadrian.

"I understand why you did that. I'm not blaming you for anything, father. There is nothing to forgive. If I do not exist in your life, perhaps it will be more easier to you, Narcissa and Draco, then, you don't have to protect me", Hadrian said.

"Don't say that, Hadrian. If you are not exists, my world will not be as happy as today. I'm proud to be your father. Not many children like you can stay insane with all those things that you had faces. I'm thankful to James Potter for forced me to impregnate Lily. I'm thankful that Lily is willing to bear my child. A Death Eater's child. Despite we are on the opposite side in the war. I'm happy that Lily gave you to me", Lucius sooth his younger son with soft voice and loving eyes.

"And I'm happy to have you as my baby brother, Hadrian. It is lonely you know, to be the only child. Mother and father are no fun like you. I mean who is willing to hear my endless chatter if not you, brother?" Draco said happily while pull his brother in a hug.

"And I will not have a lovely and beautiful godson as you. No one to dote on. No one to go with me talk about plants or clothes or shopping. It is a scary thought. Don't make me think about it ever again", Narcissa said while shudder. Her beautiful face shows everyone that she did not the idea of not having Hadrian.

"Thank you", Hadrian whispered but loud enough to everyone to heard it.

Lucius smile when he saw three important people in his life laughing. It is music to his ears. Suddenly, he feel a jolted of pain at his left arm. He hissed. He quickly places his right hand at where the dark mark is place, stopping the other three looks worry at him. He forces a smile.

"Narcissa dear, if I'm late for dinner, don't wait for me", Lucius turn to Draco. "Take care of your brother".

Lucius starting to walk away but stop when Hadrian calls.

"What it is, Hadrian?" he asked.

"Will you send the Dark Lord my message, father?" while it sound like a question, Lucius know that it was a demand.

"Hadrian, I..." his sentences was cut when he heard his son speaks in parseltouge.

Hadrian closes his eyes and brings the beautiful white rose to his pouty lips.

"**My darkness, I know on 31****st**** July ago, you suddenly returned to your old body and your power is stronger than the day you were resurrected. I have the answer for your confusion which I can only explain until we meet for it not only affect yours but mine as well. I also has a words of a certain prophesy that you will found interesting",** Hadrian smile innocently with close eyes. **"My name is Hadrian Aurelian Lucius Malfoy-Salvatore, formerly known as Harry James Potter. I look forward our next encounter",** Hadrian open his eyes, showing the vibrant emerald eyes with a loving gaze.

"**Until we meet again, my darkness"**

Lucius stared at his son before nod. With that he left.

Draco sighs. This is a second times he heard his brother speaks in parseltouge today. He still not used to it. He knew it must be something important that his baby brother want to tell the Dark Lord. But he could not help but feel worry. He scared if the Dark Lord wants to meet Hadrian, which he know that the Dark Lord will.

"I'm going inside", Draco said before left. Leaving Narcissa and Hadrian surrounded with a bushes of roses.

"Hadrian, may I ask you something?" Narcissa break the silent.

"Of course, Narcissa"

Narcissa seems hesitant to ask him. She takes a deep breath and blurt out.

"Your mate, it is true that he already live more than six decades?"

Hadrian nod.

"Technically, he will be sixty-nine this December, if I'm correct", Hadrian frowned a second before nods.

"I see", Narcissa whispered. Her eyes show that she is not there at the moment. "Hadrian?"

"Hmm",

"If my father Cygnus Black and your grandfather Abraxas still alive, they will be sixty-nine too this year", Narcissa tell her godson.

"So?" Hadrian asked. He could not help but feel a bit scared that Narcissa has already found out who is his mate.

"The Dark Lord attend Hogwarts on the same year as them", Narcissa take a look at her godson pale face. She knows that she hit the right button.

"What are you talking about?" Hadrian asked fearfully. He tightened his grip on the rose until he did not notice that the rose's thorn injured him. Blood starts flow from his hand. Touch the petals of white rose.

"On our first dinner, you seem hesitant to let us know who your mate is. My guess that you probably scared that we would not accept whoever he is. But then you mentioned that your mate is a dark wizard and we know him. So, I think that my first guess is not right at all. I mean if it's true then, we would not have problem with it. And then you told us, your mate has live for more than six decades and that is I know, whoever he is, is not someone who will easily mentioned at the dining table", Narcissa stop before smirked at Hadrian. "So, theoretically, your mate must be attending Hogwarts around my father year or he maybe a few years younger than him. I make a little digging but found nothing. Most male that attended Hogwarts during my father year or below him is already married or dead. Even if there are single male, somehow they had a child from surrogate mother to continue their line. I'm bit frustrated. So, I asked my father portrait if there are men that around his age or maybe bits younger than him, not married, don't have a child and mostly a dark wizard. You know what he said to me, Hadrian? 'Are you crazy or wish for death?' that is what my father said. Then, I forced my father to tell me whoever the man is. At first just like you, he didn't want to tell me and continue to ignore me until he give up and scream at me", Narcissa grab her godson shoulders.

"It is true; your mate is the Dark Lord?"

Hadrian is too frozen to move. How could he, he do not know how to react. Narcissa is a Slytherin and he forgets that. He looks down to his shoes.

"Hadrian, answer me. Your mate is the Dark Lord, isn't it?" Narcissa shook her godson body.

"Yes," Hadrian let it out.

Narcissa sigh before pull up Hadrian chin.

"Look, I don't care about it. But, you should tell us. This is a serious matter, honey. One day, we will know too".

"I know. It's not easy for me. I mean he kill mother and James. But when I think back about it, it was not his fault. He just like me was in Dumbledore games. Even he is the one who uttered the killing curse toward them; it was Dumbledore that trap them there. And I don't want anybody hate me because my mate is the Dark Lord. I mean I just met my family, who really want me. I don't want to lose father, Draco or you", Hadrian buried his head in Narcissa shoulder.

"Hadrian, we love you. I love you, Draco loves you, and your father loves you. Even James and Lily. We don't care who your mate is, dear. We only want the best for you and I think the Dark Lord can protect you from the Light. I think the Dark Lord is the best candidate to be your mate. After all, the Dark Lord is always obsess and possessive of you since you are a baby", Narcissa teased Hadrian.

"Really?" Hadrian asked.

"Really. But you must tell your father on your own. Understand?" when Narcissa see Hadrian nod she smiles again. "Now, let's go inside. We must treat your wound. It will not be pretty again if it leaves a scar".

* * *

Two wizards in Death Eater robe apparate in front of the Riddle Manor. Both of them walk fast to the manor.

"Severus, how are you? With the Order and all I mean", Lucius start the conversation with Severus,his best friend.

The man throws Lucius a sour look.

"Awful" one word is enough for Lucius to understand.

"How's Hadrian coping in England?" Severus asked a question that he been dying to know. Since first time he saw Hadrian, his second godson that he never meet, he felt that something is weird about the boy.

"He's fine. There is nothing to worry about. By the way Hadrian is attending Hogwarts next year, I want you to come to the Malfoy Manor to get know him. He is your godson after all", Lucius did not hear Severus reply but it was enough for him to know that Severus would come.

When they reach to hall, they saw a group of Dark Lord Inner Circle. The Hall doors are closed. Most of them make a conversation with the others while the other just stays silent. Lucius and Severus walk to Rookwood who stand silently away from the others.

"Rookwood, what happened?"

"Wormtail told us to wait until the door open", Rookwood reply.

A few minutes later, when all the Inner Circle that still free from Azkaban arrived, the doors open. What they saw make their jaw drop.

"My Lord", Lucius whispered.

Tbc...

* * *

**He...he...he...**

**Voldemort will make an appearance in the next chapter. I tried hard to write about Harry's Funeral more interesting but I had too many ideas in my mind and a very short time. Like I said I have an exam add with my grandfather admitted in the hospital a few days ago, I have been very busy. The next chapter perhaps will be update after my exam, which means in two weeks. If I have times I will try to update it next week...**

**Farewell and enjoy!**


	4. The Dark Lord

**Hey guys! I'm back...**

**Sorry that I left you all for so long...**

**I just finished my exam on 4th December 2013. I'm really busy these past few weeks. But hey, now I'm free for almost four months, I can focus on this story.**

**No school, no homework, no thesis, and no annoying teachers to distract me anymore... yeeehaaa... I'm FREE!**

**Anyway I want to say thanks for all the review. I really appreciated every review, even if it's a critic. I'm not good with grammar, so just bear with me. My Beta already back from a holiday, so I guess we don't have to wait long.**

**This chapter is not Beta'ed yet.**

**AN: My brother asked me to write a story for him... a crossover HP and Black Butler... I'm planning to decline it. But maybe, I will do it after this story finished. His idea is interesting. I need opinion about this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. *Sobs***

* * *

"Talk"

"_Mind talk"_

_Letter_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

From the last chapter.

When they reach to hall, they saw a group of Dark Lord Inner Circle. The Hall doors are closed. Most of them make a conversation while the other just stays silent. Lucius and Severus walk to Rookwood who stand silently away from the others.

"Rookwood, what happened?"

"Wormtail told us to wait until the door open", Rookwood reply.

A few minutes later, when all the Inner Circle that still free from Azkaban arrived, the doors open. What they saw make their jaw drop.

"My Lord", Lucius whispered.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Dark Lord**

In front of them standing a man with a face appeared to be carved by the god himself. Their master who always appeared as snakelike human, pale white and scales skin, lipless, no nose and bald is gone. The Dark Lord now appears as a human. The man has a strong bone structure, a sculptured handsome feature, and thin sensuous lips. His inky black hair is neat and looks soft like a silk. His red wine eyes are staring at them with amusement. He is wearing a plain black robe with Nagini sat contentedly on his shoulder.

All the Death Eater is still not recovered from their shock. Some of them are hesitant to step into the hall. Their eyes show that they do not recognized the godlike man in front of them. However, Lucius know who exactly it is. After hearing his father stories and saw the photo, Lucius know. When, his father alive, he remembers that his father told him that the Dark Lord was a handsome and charming gentleman when he was young. It was not hard to guess who exactly this is then. But to see how the Dark Lord truly looks like is a bit shock for him. The Dark Lord looks like in his mid thirties though; Lucius know that he is on the exact age as his late father.

"Gentlemen, have a seat", the deep baritone voice offered. However they know better that it was a command.

The Death Eaters walked to the long table that place in the middle of the hall. The Dark Lord take his place at the head table while wait for his Inner Circle truly recover from their shock. Lucius was the first to acknowledge him.

"My Lord, May I know how you can return to your old self?"

The Dark Lord face is unreadable. There is no sign shows whether he pleased or not with the question. After a minute, the Dark Lord smirked. His eyes show how much please he is with his current state.

"I have no knowledge of this condition of mine at all, Lucius. I have several theories, but nothing is close to another. What I can tell you is on 31st July something happened to our late Harry Potter that changed me to this. Now that remind me of something", the Dark Lord Voldemort turn his head from Lucius to Severus.

"Is Harry Potter truly dead, for good?"

Severus Snape no longer had the sour look on his features. His eyes have a bit pain that no one except Lucius and the Dark Lord noticed. His posture change and he look into the Lord Voldemort eyes.

"I can assure you, my Lord. Harry Potter is dead", Severus said with his usual 'I don't care tone'.

Lord Voldemort looks like in his thought.

"I see... what about the Order?"

"They were utterly in shock and grief, my Lord. They had never thought that someone like..._Harry Potter..._ will die like the way he did. The Order now is trying to find someone else to be their new saviour. They also place several Order members that connected to the Ministry to guard the Hall of Prophecy. Other than that there is nothing interesting. Just the Order is wondering why you had not announced your return to the Wizarding world. Dumbledore assumes that you are lying low to let Ministry guard down and since no one else believe your return, no one is going to be a problem when you strike, my Lord. Well, of course, except the Order...they will be ready", Severus informs his Lord.

"So, Harry Potter is truly dead, then", a voice interrupted.

"Probably not", denied the Dark Lord.

All the Inner Circle members' looks at their Lord with confusion, only Lucius felt fear.

"My connection to the boy, it's still there. Much more strong than before and the boy death, there is something weird about it. If he's trapped, why doesn't he use magic to get out from there? Maybe just maybe Severus, Dumbledore is planning something. Maybe now he is training the boy, to prepare him to defeat me", Lord Voldemort voice out his suspicions.

"It's a good theory, my Lord. But their _sadness_ is genuine. But if Dumbledore hide the boy from everyone else too, not even me will know, my Lord", Severus replied.

"I see... tell me Severus, who is it, the one that they will replace as their new Saviour?" Lord Voldemort asked. _'I wonder if it will be the other prophecy child'_.

"Dumbledore told the Order that they will train Neville Longbottom along with a few selected people that he deems worthy", Severus said with venom. Clearly, that he one of Dumbledore choose to _teach_ them and how he loath to do it.

"You seem to hate the idea, Severus", Lord Voldemort pointed out.

Severus face darkened.

"The Order is playing with children lives, my Lord. Children that do not understand the meaning of life, the Order is training children to be a soldier, to do their dirty works", Severus said heatedly.

Whispers broke.

"Explain!" the Dark Lord Voldemort demanded.

"Well, Dumbledore is planning to recruit Hogwarts students into the Order after they graduated. He asked Potter best friend's to tell the students about your return to the Wizarding World, my Lord. From there, Weasley and Granger will train those students before they will be inducts into the Order once they graduated. They is planning to make some sort of Defence Club that will separated in two group, one as pretence and the other one to train them. I don't know the details, my Lord", Severus explained.

The Dark Lord face blank.

"Let me get this straight. The Order wants to involve children in war? They planned to send children into a battle?" Lucius asked. His hands tremble a bit.

Severus nodded and hound break loose.

"They can't do that"

"War is not child's play"

"Are they an idiot?"

"This must be stop"

"I'm not going to fight innocent child"

"Dumbledore has truly lost his brain?"

"What are they thinking? Destroying children life-like that"

"SILENCE"

Everyone quiet down. But it is clear that they protest such act. To the pureblood, children must be protected, cherish and love. For Dumbledore to send children to death is cruel. Light wizard or not, child of magic supposed to be protected. Not be use as a weapon, a pawn against the Dark side. Many felt uncomfortable on their sit. Mostly worried that Dumbledore had step out his line. Pushing children into adult war, Merlin. Even their Lord never demands them to do that to their children.

"I'm sorry, but I don't reasons for why we must angry at Dumbledore".

All head turned to source of voice.

Avery.

"Why do you think like that?" Rookwood asked with a low tone.

"Well, its mean there is more Light wizard we can kill. Especially they are a new generation, don't you think it's a gift?" Avery said. "We should thank Dumbledore for think. By this way, we could end the entire Light wizards".

"Are you truly had no heart or an idiot, Avery. We should welcome back the balance that the Light destroyed, not becoming like them", Barty Crouch Jr. snapped.

"Don't tell me that the Azkaban had made your mind gone wrong, Crouch. Are turning into a Light wizards lover now or maybe Dumbledore follower? You should be grateful that we save you from the Kiss last year", Avery sneered at Barty.

"What do you mean 'we'? If I remember back which I am, the one who save is Snape not you. So, you better keep your mouth shut. It's true by the way, Light and Dark is same. What we need is balance between both magic", Barty retorted back.

Lucius shook his head seeing their argument. He turned his head to his Lord.

"What do you think my Lord?"

That question silent the argument between Avery and Barty. All Inner Circle members silently waiting for their Lord answer.

"I don't agree with Dumbledore", the owner to the deep baritone voice said his opinion. "No matter what they thought about us, only we know really ourselves. Avery, don't you dare to bring up such things again".

Barty smirked at Avery that huffed in defeat.

* * *

"What do you want, Lucius?" Lord Voldemort stared at his right-hand man with no expression.

Lord Voldemort surprised that Lucius asked for private talk after their meeting which received a glare from a few Inner Circle members that envy the Head of Malfoy.

"My son asked me to send his message to you, my Lord", Lucius answered.

"Ah...the young Draco"

"No", Lucius denied. "It's not Draco. It's Hadrian".

Lord Voldemort stared at Lucius with confusion.

"Did you just say Hadrian? Because I'm sure that your son name is Draco".

Lucius hands tremble. He hopes the Dark Lord will not notice that. He really hopes that Hadrian did not say about his past self to the Dark Lord. Lucius fear that he will lose his son in the hand of his Lord.

"Hadrian is my second son. Not many know about his existence. He comes to live me starting this summer and will attending Hogwarts this year".

"I see..."

From Lucius reactions he concluded that Lucius do not want he know about Hadrian. He wonders why. Maybe Lucius simply do not want his son be a Death Eater. Even he will not force anyone especially a child to become one of his followers. But, there something nagging to him about this Hadrian, if he recalled correctly, after Draco, Narcissa cannot pregnant anymore. So, where did Hadrian come from? What a mystery...

"Are you blood adopt the boy?" Lord Voldemort asked. He can see that Lucius posture change. And the boy name is really disturbing. Hadrian. If the boy has a nickname maybe it is Harry. He tightened his fist. He does not understand how the blasted boy dies. For more than a decade, the boy had become his obsession.

"No, my Lord. I sire him. I think it's best if you talk this topic with him, my Lord", Lucius said with a blank face.

"An eleven years old boy?" Lord Voldemort asked with amusement in his eyes.

"He's fifteen, my Lord. Same as Draco", Lucius corrected.

"My, my... Lucius, here I thought that you_ love_ Narcissa. It's not like you to have affair", amusement in Lord Voldemort voice much more clear now.

Lucius stay silent.

"Well, what your son want, Lucius?"

Lucius put his wand to his head and pulled a string of memory that contain Hadrian's message to the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort conjured a pensieve on the table before took a step back to allow Lucius put the memory in the pensieve. After Lucius stay away from the pensieve, he put his head in it.

He can see that he now at the famous Rose Garden that belong to the Malfoy. In front of him stand the most beautiful creature that he ever laid his eyes on. The creature eyes are closed and he is kissing a full-bloom white rose. What surprised him is when the creature speaks his ancestor ancient language.

"**My darkness, I know on 31****st**** July ago, you suddenly returned to your old body and your power is stronger than the day you were resurrected. I have the answer for your confusion which I can only explain until we meet for it not only affect yours but mine as well. I also has a words of a certain prophesy that you will found interesting".**

Lord Voldemort shocked. How this creature know this? How he know about the prophecy? He startled to see the creature innocent smile.

"**My name is Hadrian Aurelian Lucius Malfoy-Salvatore, formerly known as Harry James Potter. I look forward our next meet".**

"**Until we meet again, my darkness"**

With that Lord Voldemort gets out from the pensieve and start pacing. He completely ignoring Lucius that starting to get nervous each second passed.

Lord Voldemort almost cannot believe that the 'Harry Potter' is Lucius son. A Malfoy. He can see it very well from the creature features that he belongs to Lucius and...Lily Potter. The creature vibrant emerald eyes completely belong to his mother, Lily Potter. How Lucius and Lily can... Salazar, he cannot imagine it.

Suddenly, he smirked. But who would think that he is such a beauty.

"Lucius, I didn't know your son is Harry James Potter."

"My Lord, I can explained", Lucius kneeled in front of his Lord.

"Save it, Lucius. It's seems your son want to meet me".

* * *

Hadrian hugged his teddy bear closed to his chest. He buried his face in the soft white fur of his teddy bear. It's already 11:30 o'clock and his father is not home yet. He felt nervous. He's scared if his mate loses control and killed his father.

'But it could not be right? I mean now Tom already has his sanity and looks back', Hadrian whispered softly in his mind.

Suddenly, he blushed. His mate has his looks back. He wonders how he looks now. Probably more matured dark prince style. Definitely more handsome than before. When he saw how Tom Riddle look like on his Second year at the Chamber of Secret, the younger version of his mate had caught his breath, maybe his older mate will stop his heart. Hadrian let out a chuckled from his lips.

"What so funny, Hadrian?"

Lucius stared his son looks so flustered being caught laughing alone in dark. He let a teasing smile tugging on his lips.

"Tell me, is this about your mate?" teased Lucius.

Hadrian blushed hardly. His cheeks became very red due to his shyness.

"Father", Hadrian whined.

Lucius laughed. His younger son truly easy embarrassed.

"You very excited are you? Of the idea meeting your mate?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Of course, I do, Father", Hadrian admitted. "He is my mate. Maybe it seems childish to you, but I can tell that I can't live without him. I can tell that he is the one for me, my only love, and my true love. I can be with anyone except him. Maybe because you are full human it is hard for you to understand, but to us a magical creature, mate is everything to us".

"I do understand, Hadrian. Maybe not like you, but in my way I do understand and I think it's not childish at all. I love Narcissa. I love both you and Draco. Love is supposed to be illogical, unexplained and as you said _childish_. It makes us lost our sanity, our brilliant mind, and everything. When we are in love, nothing else matter. Unlike you, I had a choice to choose my partner and Narcissa is my choice. Many thought that our marriage is a contract to unite two Noble families, but honestly, I have fallen in love with Narcissa before our marriage. Maybe to find a marriage that based on love in Pureblood society is almost unthinkable and a joke, but it does exist", Lucius sighed.

Heard his father sighed, Hadrian pulled his teddy bear closer. He admits he's shocked that his father and godmother marriage is based on love. He wonders if his mate would love him like his father did to Narcissa. He knows that Lord Voldemort cannot have a weakness. Knowing his mate possessiveness nature, there will be no way that man would let him go. One, he was Harry Potter. The other he is a Lamia, a full-blooded one. With his magic and looks alone, his mate will attract to him. But, even Lord Voldemort can accept that he is a mate of Lamia, he wants his mate to love him too. Unconditionally love him.

He buried his face in the white teddy bear fur. It is a lot to ask. Lord Voldemort is not a man that can easily love. The man even said love is a weakness and he does not want to be his mate weakness. He wants to be his strength.

'Maybe someday I will. I will train myself to be powerful as him, worthy by his side. I will be Tom's weakness but at the same time I will prove to everyone, to him and myself, I'm his greatest strength', Hadrian vowed in his mind.

Lucius can see that his son frustrated over something. He reached his son shoulder.

"Hadrian, what's wrong?" Lucius asked with concern. Worry is clear in his voice.

Hadrian shook his head, still buried his face in the teddy bear, his grip on it tightened.

"Nothing", Hadrian replied with a small voice. "I just don't to be a weakness to my mate".

Lucius chuckled. Hadrian is so cute.

"Hadrian, Lamia is a powerful creature. Not even to mention that at the same time you are a powerful and strong wizard. You're hardly a weakness to your mate, whoever he is. Not even Draco as powerful as you, my little one. Your mate will be proud of you. It's hard not to feel that way, you know", Lucius assured his younger son.

Hadrian bite his lower lip before slowly smile angelically at his father.

Lucius's heart felt softened.

"Hadrian"

Hadrian raised his left eyebrow.

"I love your mother too", Lucius said.

"What?!"

"I said I do love Lily. In my own way, I love her. Maybe not as much as Narcissa, but I love her nonetheless", Lucius repeated it. "I know Lily felt the same too. But, our loves for our spouses stop us. In the end, we just comforted and love the idea of have a son together. It's probably unfair to Narcissa and James, but they never care as long as our family happy".

"Why are you told me this?"

"Because I want you to know, in my heart, just like Narcissa, Lily has her place here too", Lucius said while put his hand on his chest, at his heart is place.

Both son and father felt into silent. Just thinking.

"Father, how's the Dark Lord reacted to my message? What did he said?"

Hadrian questions froze Lucius.

"I'm hoping that you would forget about it", Lucius sighed. 'Salazar, this kid can be really stubborn'.

"Why do you think I still awake father?" Hadrian asked rhetorically.

"The Dark Lord look angry, amused, intrigue, and there is a glint of possessiveness in his eyes after he look at the memory and..." Lucius took a deep breath.

"And?" Hadrian asked impatiently.

"The Dark Lord asked, well should we said, _demanded_ me to bring you on the next meeting in three days", Lucius finished.

Hadrian nodded. He put a blank face, but in side of his mind, he feels overjoyed. Finally, he is going to meet his mate.

* * *

**Three days later...**

Hadrian wore a black robe with silver lining. He nervously stared at the Riddle Manor. He still does not understand why his mate chooses to stay here. Lord Voldemort that he knows, hate muggle, hates his muggle father. So why did that man choose to stay at the Riddle Manor. He was sure that his mate owned Slytherin Castle. Then, why he did not make his headquarter there, but here?

"God, does he's madness is not recover completely?" Hadrian said his mind loudly.

Lucius stared at his son in confusion. 'Does his son know about that the Dark Lord's sanity and looks returned? But how did he know that? Is it because of their connection?'

So many questions that Lucius want to ask his son, but he know that this is not the right time. Not at the place where many Death Eater around and there is a risk his son's fake identity revealed.

Lucius lead his son to the same hall the Dark Lord held his meeting last time. Just like three days ago, the hall doors are closed. Many Death Eater just chat or stay silent. Lucius pushed his son to Severus. He can see that many eyes shamelessly look at his direction in a wrong way.

"Severus"

The man looks at Lucius and Hadrian.

"Lucius and... Hadrian".

"Hadrian, I would like to meet Severus Snape, your Godfather and the youngest Potion Master ever. He teaches at Hogwarts too. Severus this is Hadrian, your other Godson", Lucius introduced them to each other. Even they already know each other.

Hadrian stared at his Godfather. The man who despises him, simply because he was James Potter son. The man that looks after him for four years at Hogwarts despite his hatred for him. Slowly, he held out his hand to shake with Severus Snape, his Godfather.

Severus shakes Hadrian's hand. The boy in front of him is truly beautiful. His emerald eyes are so capturing. It's like Lily eyes but Lily is dark green but Hadrian is emerald.

"Call me Uncle Sev, but at school, Professor Snape. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hadrian", greeted Severus.

"Likewise", Hadrian replied softly.

"Well, well, well, who is this pretty boy?" asked a voice.

Lucius do not need to turn his body to know the owner of the voice.

"My son, Avery and don't look at him in that way", threatened Lucius while hiding Hadrian behind his back.

Severus put his hands on Hadrian shoulders. He can see the lust in Avery eyes when the man looks at Hadrian.

"I see. Are you going to give that pretty boy to the Dark Lord? Trying to win the Dark Lord's attention, Lucius? Well, the Dark Lord is going to play with the boy for a while and get bored, then, cast the boy away. Why don't you give him to me instead", said Avery.

"**Don't you dare to take master mate away",** Nagini hissed angrily at Avery, showing her deadly venomous fangs to him.

Every Death Eater took a few steps back at the sight the big and deadly Dark Lord's familiar.

Avery fell on the floor. His face as white as sheet, when Nagini clearly threatened him. He almost fainted. Nagini is a very deadly cobra. Not to mention the snake is clearly very big and extremely dangerous. He almost throws up. Nagini head getting higher, she is ready to strike him. He closes his eyes and felt nothing. He heard a few gasps. He wonders if the Dark Lord is here. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His eyes widened.

Hadrian stroked Nagini scales.

"**He is not worthy of your anger, beautiful",** Hadrian hissed. **"Why don't you tell me where is my mate?"**

"**Master is waiting in this Hall, mistress", **Nagini replied. **"Master told me to inform you that he will meet after his meeting. Master wants me to bring you to his study".**

"**I see"** Hadrian sighed. It seems that he has to wait for a few hours before he can meet his mate.

Hadrian takes Nagini from the floor and put her on his shoulders.

"Hadrian"

"The Dark Lord want me to wait for him in his study", Hadrian informed his father.

He just only leaves the hallway before he heard Avery throw up. Hadrian smirked. That man will pay for said something like that to him. No one can own him except his mate.

Nagini shows the way to the study with her head. When they arrived, Hadrian takes a look at it. The room has a black sofa set on the left, a table, a chair behind the table, and bookshelves. Hadrian raised his left eyebrow. For the Dark Lord he truly simple or maybe this is not truly headquarter, just a temporary base. Hadrian takes a seat on the sofa.

"**Tell me, Nagini. How did you know your master is my mate?"** Hadrian asked curiously.

"**Your scent, mistress. It is an honour that my master is chosen as your mate. As a snake demon's mate", **Nagini replied.

"**I see. Is it why you called me 'mistress' because your master is my mate?"** Honestly, he amused that Nagini called him that. Not that he angry or something. It's felt right in odd way, maybe because he is a Lamia or Nagini accepted him easily.

"**Even if my master is not your mate, I'm still calling you that. Your status is higher than me, mistress. I really honoured to meet you. Finally, my master will no longer feel lonely if he has you. You're destined for him, mistress" **Nagini denied.

"**You're very beautiful, mistress. And very powerful too. Both of you perfect for each other",** Nagini added.

"**Thank you, Nagini",** Hadrian blushed.

"**Well, it's true!"** Nagini hissed with a tone of fact.

Hadrian chuckled.

"**Nagini, do you know that before, I was Harry Potter?"**

"**I know. But master said, you're forced to be someone who you are not. So, I can't blame you. Master doesn't blame you too. Master said what happened is his fault", **Nagini replied.

"**You're very intelligent, Nagini. No wonder my mate keep you by his side", **Hadrian said with a smile.

"**Thank you, mistress. Do you think master think so?" **Nagini beamed at Hadrian.

"**Of course he is, Nagini".**

Hadrian and Nagini converse as the time passed.

Hadrian learned that despite everything, Nagini is a very tame snake. She is a beauty, intelligent and can hold a good conversation. Hadrian is laughing when Nagini told him a joke that he did not noticed that a pair of ruby eyed is eyeing him with fascination and amusement.

Lord Voldemort stared at Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore and Nagini with amused looks. Who know that Nagini can joke? Maybe it is a good thing Hadrian is here. Hadrian and Nagini are getting along really well. Hadrian. When he truly heard the beauty spoke Parseltongue, not some memory, it is really sensuous. The boy is truly beautiful. Innocently beautiful, a pure white. Remind him of a pure white rose. The flower suited Hadrian more than anything. The creature is untainted and he really loves to taint it.

"Harry James Potter or should I call you now as Hadrian Aurelian Lucius Malfoy-Salvatore?" a deep baritone voice startled Hadrian.

Slowly, Hadrian stands up. He turned his body to the door. There the Dark Lord is leaning to the wall beside the door while staring at Hadrian with amusement.

Hadrian smile beautifully at the sight of his mate. He can almost feel whole but not quite. He needs to touch his mate, but he holds himself back. He had been waiting for him and he will do this correctly. Before he could he stop himself, he called.

"Tom".

Lord Voldemort eyes darkened when he heard the creature melodious voice. Suddenly, he does not care the creature called him with his birth name. It's felt right, for the creature to call him by that name. He just wants to hear the creature voice again. He walked to the creature. He needs answers and only Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore had it. He, Lord Voldemort will get the answer to this weird feeling and madness. After all, he is a Dark Lord. He always got what he wants. Now, he want the beautiful creature that standing in front of him. Forever.

* * *

**Forgive me for leave it hanging here...**

**The next one maybe will be longer than this. I'm planning to add Remus and Sirius on the next chapter. Not as the Order meeting or something likes that, just those two. I want Remus to comfort Sirius over Hadrian death. I quite like them. But, I can't decide whether to make them neutral or join the Dark...**

**I also plan to let Luna and the Weasley twins to join ****Hadrian****. About others characters I still don't know what to do about them. Ron, Hermione and Ginny are out. But the older Weasley is still undecided. Maybe I let Bill as neutral because he dates Fleur. Idea, idea, idea. So many ideas in my head. But I can't decide. The next chapter will be out next week.**

**Give me a review about this chapter...**

**Continue supports me****. :)**


	5. Hadrian's Mate and Shadow

**Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews and the critics.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. My grandfather is dead recently and my family is still mourning and grieving of his death. So I don't have time to finish this chapter as fast as I want. I will not abandon this story. Geezzz**

**Sorry for the grammar and all. I'm not very good with it and this chapter is still not beta'ed.**

**Thanks all support and ideas.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Talk"

"_Mind talk"_

_Letter_

**Parseltongue**

* * *

From the last chapter

"Tom".

Lord Voldemort eyes darkened when he heard the creature melodious voice. Suddenly, he does not care the creature called him with his birth name. It's felt right, for the creature to call him by that name. He just wants to hear the creature voice again. He walked to the creature. He needs answers and only Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore had it. He, Lord Voldemort will get the answer to this weird feeling and madness. After all, he is a Dark Lord. He always got what he wants. Now, he want the beautiful creature that standing in front of him. Forever.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Hadrian's Mate and Shadow**

**The Riddle Manor**

"It's good to see you've changed. No longer consume with madness", complimented Hadrian. "And I see that you got your human appearance back".

Lord Voldemort smirked. He walked to the seat in front of Hadrian and sit there. He stared at the beautiful boy, there is some kind of a pull he felt for Hadrian. A different bond than the one they had before. This new bond is the one that giving back his look and sanity. The bond felt sacred and calming him a weird way. The bond now felt much stronger that Hadrian is in front of him. He had to stop the urge to bring the boy in his arms.

"Indeed. I guess you have answer for these", drawled Lord Voldemort.

Hadrian nodded.

"You told me you know exactly the words of the prophecy that involved both us", Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"No".

Lord Voldemort startled. "I'm sorry?"

Hadrian nervous, he does not want his mate thought him as a liar. He wants his mate to trust him.

"The prophecy does not involved both of us"

"What do you mean?" demanded Lord Voldemort.

"How much do you know of the prophecy?" asked Hadrian bravely. He denied the consequences of his action.

Lord Voldemort stared at Hadrian. The looks on the Dark Lord face is unreadable. But from their connection Hadrian could feel that his mate is debating whether to tell him or not. After moments of tension, the Dark Lord answers.

"Only the first three lines of it and the fact there is only two boys that has similarity to it."

"I see", Hadrian sighed. "If I tell you about the prophecy, please refrained yourself from try to kill me".

"_The one with the power to vanquish the power approaches,_

_Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the dark lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have the dark lord know not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other,_

_For neither can live while the other survives._

Hadrian could not help but felt his body shaking, he can see his mate magic loose, he can taste it, rage. Hadrian hugged his body, his mate magic is so powerful, and he does not know whether to feel safe or fear. But knowing the fact that his mate cannot hurt him, he let the fear go and enjoy his mate magic.

"How can you easily tell me the prophecy?" For someone who is too livid with the piece of information, his mate is so good hide it. His voice sound calm but Hadrian knows better.

"I'm not the one. The prophecy doesn't spoke about me", Hadrian told the Dark Lord with determination, know that the man is a genius he can understand what he mean. Anger flashed in his mate eyes as he tried to decipher what he said.

The Dark Lord stayed silent. Now he thinks about it, Lily Potter is a Healer, she is neutral even if she is the member of the Order and Lucius is his second in command, always loyal to him. Lucius never defy him. The boy in front of him is not the prophecy child, it is Longbottom all along. But, he never marked the Longbottom boy; he marked the creature in front of him. Is this the Order trap, but Lucius...? Lucius is loyal. He is sure about that. There is something that not right about the prophecy.

"Hadrian, how do you know about the prophecy?" asked the Dark Lord.

Hadrian blinked. He put his hand in the pocket; trying to find the letters, when he got it he gave the Dark Lord his mother's letter. He saw his mate lack of emotion when his mate read the letter. When his mate finished, the Dark Lord put the letter aside before face him.

"Hadrian, this is not the trap from the Order, right?" the Dark Lord asked with dangerous tone.

"No, of course not", Hadrian snapped. "They are bunch of liar. They claimed they are Light, a good guy, but they had been stealing from me. If only I do not come to Inheritance I will never know".

"Stealing?"

"Yes. Dumbledore, his Order members and...my so called best friends. I didn't know about this until my last visit from Gringotts. At first, I considered to tell them, since they are my friends but when I know about their treachery I can't forgive them. Technically they were paid to befriend with me, WITH MY OWN MONEY. So, I just can't. Especially, when I know about the prophecy and Dumbledore meddling", Hadrian said with venom in his voice.

Silent.

Lord Voldemort cannot believe that the epitome of Light, that always screaming of justice and right is stealing from their own Boy-Who-Lived. Heh not that surprising actually, the old coot always felt the need to manipulate peoples around him for his own gain. But to control the life of a baby, even if it is true that the he is their saviour, Lord Voldemort did not want to think what will happen to Hadrian if he is not Lucius son. Still, he could not help but felt anger that cause from Dumbledore actions.

"Hadrian, about the prophecy, it's not like I don't trust you but to me there is something not right about it. I don't think that Dumbledore told your mother and your stepfather a true prophecy", after a few seconds of silent the Dark Lord voice out his thought.

The Dark Lord sighed. He did not know why he told his suspicions to this creature. He felt that he can trust him. What a weird feeling, considering before he always tried to kill him. Maybe it's because of the pull that he felt for Hadrian or the lack of fear when this creature facing him.

"I know. Even I suspect about it too. But, I'm in no position to investigate about it nor I want to do it", Hadrian agreed with his mate. If he think back, there is something not right about the prophecy. His mate marks him, not Neville. So, where will this going?

"No need to worry about that, little one. I have a spy in the Department of Mystery that will help me to solve this problem".

Hadrian nodded and blushed a little when his mate called him by nickname.

"Alright, I trust you to solve this".

"Did you just say that you trust me, Hadrian?" asked the Dark Lord.

Hadrian gives the man the looks of confusion.

"How can you easily trust me with something big like this?"

"Why not?" Hadrian bites his lips. Did he just question the Dark Lord? Damn.

"I killed your mother and your stepfather", the Dark Lord pointed a fact out.

Hadrian sighed.

"I had think about it in these past few days, I know they blame Dumbledore not you. They know that Dumbledore is a manipulator and the one must be blame for their death and even it was you who said the killing curse at them, I think that all of these are planned. After all, at the time you are still insane. So, I forgive you. Not to mention you are..." Hadrian bites his lower lip. This is not how he tells 'that' to his mate. He wants his mate to calm down a bit before he tells him.

"Yes...?" Lord Voldemort waiting.

"Err...it's nothing", said Hadrian. He look everywhere except the Dark Lord.

"It's hardly nothing, my creature", Lord Voldemort said in amuse tone. He sees a red blush on Hadrian cheeks. 'So, this creature is attracted to me'.

"Well, I'm not really a human", Hadrian said with a low tone. He can felt his cheeks are reddened now. The man in front of him is his own mate, yet he blushed like a girl a school girl facing her crush. God this is embarrassing. He cleared his throat and said "I'm a full-blooded Lamia".

Silence.

Hadrian can felt the Dark Lord's magic dangerously darkened. There is rage and..._jealousy._ Why in the world the Dark Lord would felt jealous? The man has everything and can have everything that he desired. Wealth, power...woman or men if he bend that way. Everything. He is the Darkest wizard exist in this world. He is immortal, something that the Dark Lord desired for a long time and he did, he became immortal. Hadrian started to feel anger at the thought of someone else be with his mate. Suddenly he felt the magic change into a killing mode. The one he felt everytime he with the Dark Lord Voldemort as the boy-who-live, the one he felt when he was still Harry James Potter. He looks into the Dark Lord ruby red eyes. It's held rage that can put a demon into a shame. Hadrian stunned. He could not move. Is his mate did not want him?

"**Master, please listen first!"** Nagini hissed in fear. She's scared if her master will hurt his own mate and regret about it later. She scared if something went wrong. **"Master, please".**

Hadrian saw that Nagini tried warned the Dark Lord. But the man did not even listen.

The Dark Lord stands up and walked to Hadrian. In the blink of eyes, the Dark Lord trapped him on the seat. The Dark Lord face is so close to him that he can even felt the man warm breathe. He still looks into his mate ruby red eyes. He did not understand. What had he done? Did he say something wrong? Or his mate actually hate dark creature. A dark creature like him, especially if one is a cursed snake demon, a descendent of demigod.

"Who?" while it sound calm, the Dark Lord expression ruined it.

"I'm sorry?" Hadrian asked. Confusion filled his mind.

"Your mate, who is it?"

Hadrian shocked. His own mate asked him who his mate is. It weird in weird way.

Seeing Hadrian silence, Lord Voldemort patience thinned. He shook the creature body.

"Your mate Hadrian. Tell me WHO IS IT?" the Dark Lord roared. His magic blow up the window showed that his rage is out of his control.

Hadrian blinked a few times before get courage and spoke in tiny voice.

"You"

And not even a second later, the Dark Lord held Hadrian in his arm. Tightly. He takes Hadrian sweet scent before he let his creature melted in his passionate kiss.

* * *

Lucius paced around the Entrance Hall. He is nervous. Very nervous. Just an hour ago, he felt the Dark Lord's anger that blown up the windows and every pieces of objects that made of glasses. Shocking the whole members of the Inner Circle. They also felt their dark mark burned at the same time. All of them quickly leave the Riddle Manor, did not want in the Dark Lord way when he was in rage. Only Lucius stayed as he waited for his son. He caught Avery sneering at him, that stupid man probably thinking that his son, Hadrian, had a 'wrong way' with the Dark Lord and caused the Dark Lord anger. No. Lucius knew it was not that. Hadrian is so innocent and pure and untouchable. How could his son still be that way he did not know. Suddenly, the pain gone as fast as it comes. He wonders what had truly happened.

"Father"

Lucius turned to the voice and saw his son walk side by side with his Lord. And the said Lord is putting his hand on his son shoulder AND their distance is too close for his liking.

Hadrian walked to his father with a bright smile on his face. He grinned at his father before laughed in excitement. He hugged his father and buried himself in his father broad chest.

"Everything went well I presume?" asked Lucius.

Hadrian nodded. His laughter end but his emerald eyes shine showing the world of his happiness.

Lucius take a look at his Lord. He can see that there is possessiveness in his eyes when the Dark Lord looks at Hadrian. Lucius started to felt worry again. He worried if the Dark Lord suddenly interest with Hadrian. He's scared if his Lord demanded Hadrian for himself. Hadrian is a Lamia, therefore his son will never be happy with anyone else except his mate and if the Dark Lord force his way with Hadrian... Lucius shook his head. He did not even want to thinks the consequences of it.

"Lucius" the Dark Lord deep baritone voice bring him back to reality.

"Yes, my Lord".

"You and Narcissa will come tomorrow. We need to negotiate about the contract", calmly the Dark Lord said.

"What contract, my Lord?" asked Lucius in confusion.

"Betrothal contract between Hadrian and me", again the Dark Lord said with a calm tone.

"WHAT!?" the stoic Lord Lucius Malfoy exploded. His eyes widen in shock. He looks at Hadrian. "I thought you want to be happy, with your mate?"

"I am, father", Hadrian looks into his father eyes with innocence look.

"But if you're married to the Dark Lord, how can you be happy? You're a Lamia, Hadrian", Lucius tried to understand what the hell his son is thinking.

"Father", Hadrian walks to the Dark Lord. He looks into the most dangerous and darkest wizard in this world ruby eyes with love and adoration. Hadrian's magic felt calm and beautiful. Hadrian felt content and completed when his mate finally accepted him. Hadrian looks back at his father as he leaned into the Dark Lord embrace. "Father, the Dark Lord is my mate".

"Your mate...the Dark Lord. I mean..." Lucius took a few steps backward. He is trying to digest the sudden information in his brain.

"Your mate...Hadrian...I mean...Your mate is the Dark Lord?" asked the Lord Malfoy to his youngest son. He looks so shocked. His son is mated to the darkest wizard alive. Who will not get shock about that?

"Yes, father" Hadrian confirmed and then he frowned. "Father are you alright? You look pale and sick? Do you want to sit?

Hadrian started to felt worried, while Lord Voldemort stared at the Lucius with amusement. It's not everyday to see his second in command lose control.

"Hadrian's mate is the Dark Lord" Lucius repeated that softly before suddenly the almighty Lucius Malfoy felt on the floor. Shock with his son revelation, he fainted.

* * *

**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**

"Sirius, you can stay like this. Harry did not want you to mourn for him until you even forget about yourself".

Currently, Remus Lupin is in front of Sirius's chamber. Since, Harry funeral, Sirius only out of his chamber if he remember to eat. If not he will grieving and mourning over his godson, Harry James Potter. Honestly, Remus really felt sympathise for his best friend. Run away from home, disowned from his own family, accused to betray his own brother in anything but blood, framed by their own so-called best friend, did not get trial, wrongly being put in prison for a crime he did not commit, be Azkaban escapee, and now losing his own godson. Sirius Black has the worse luck ever.

"Sirius, I come in".

Remus sighed. He opened the door and walk into the room. He saw Sirius sit on the chair in front of the open window. His face blank from emotions. He looks much worse than before. He walked to Sirius and hugged his best friend shoulders.

"Sirius, I know its hurt very much, I know that the wound now much deeper than before. The wound at your heart now is bleeding and you are in pain. I know that Harry is your source of happiness and the only one in this world that can ties between you, James and Lily. I know that it's hurt until you can no longer bear it. Especially after everything you went through and suddenly the last thing that is your anchor to this world is brutally taken away from you..." Remus sentence is cut by Sirius.

"If you do, then leave me alone. Leave alone".

Sirius stared into the nothingness. Since Harry died, there is nothing that can bring him back to life. How could he? How could he felt joy if he lose his godson? How he going to live without his godson? Without Harry? Harry is the only one who that he truly care for. After James, Lily, and Remus and...Peter. But James and Lily are dead and Harry finally reunited back with his parents and Peter is...a traitor. Betrayed everything to make sure he stays alive. And Remus is not always with him either. Just only two years ago, if only he can captured Peter, if only he be more cautious, if only Peter did not escaped, if only Snape forget his grudge and just listened, then, none of this will happened. Harry will not died, Harry did not have to live with his horrible muggle relatives, Harry will live with him once he clear his name, Harry will be happy, Harry... Merlin... how much he misses Harry. It's only a few days since Harry's death but it's still felt like a dream.

Sirius felt his cheeks wet and when he looks into the dusty window, he can saw tears. Tears. It's been a long time since the last time he cried. It was when he realised that James and Lily is dead and Peter is the traitor all along. It's almost fifteen years and now he crying again. He crying over his godson, Harry is dead.

"Sirius, please talk to me", Remus begged.

He startled at first when he saw his best friend, Sirius Black crying. Sirius is not someone who is very easy to let anyone see his tears. He always hides his sadness and sorrow from everyone even someone close to him. Sirius always put his smile on his face and said that it's was nothing or he is a man and man do not cry. He would endure his pain and sadness alone. Then, if Sirius cries now, it's only means that he cannot endure it, he cannot bear it anymore. The wound on his heart is too deep and severe to heal. Before Harry is there to take the pain away but now Harry...is gone.

Harry does not belong in the world of living anymore.

But, Remus knows one thing. Harry will not want Sirius grieving over him like this. Harry will want Sirius to move on and be happy.

"Sirius, please. Harry does not want you to be like this. Harry wants you to get up and find Wormtail and then clear your name. Then, you will be free once again", Remus hugged Sirius from his back. "And Sirius if you think about it back, Harry can be with James and Lily again. Finally, after being apart for many years, they will be together again. Isn't it a good thing?

"The muggle...I can't forgive them, I would not forgive them, Remus. They are the reason Harry died in the first. I hope when they die, their souls will be burns in the pit of hell", said Sirius. His voice has a lace of hope in it.

"Me too. I hope for that too. I hope that they will pay for what had they done to all of us", Remus agreed with Sirius. The horrible muggles will pay for they had done to Harry. "When you're ready, I want you to get up, wash yourself, eat and then we go kick Voldemort's ass for Harry. How's that sound?"

Suddenly, in his tears, Sirius chuckled softly.

"I like that".

Remus smiled. He knows it will take a long way. But in time they both will manage and endured it.

Sirius sighed. In this dark time, when war is approaching he know this is not the time to sit and cry. But for minutes, he needs this. Then, he will wake up from his nightmare, get up and fight a war with his comrades against the dark side and Voldemort. Especially when Harry is...gone. They had lost their advantage. But it does not mean he will let his hope down. He would not let his fallen comrades, friends, James and Lily death for nothing. He will not let them died in vain. No way. And he knows too, just like Remus, that Harry will not want this. Harry will fight as best as he can and Sirius will too. For Harry.

"For Harry", he swear softly.

"For Harry" repeat Remus with a small smile on his face. Happy that Sirius's spirit is back. Even it's not for himself but Harry. It's alright. It's alright.

For now.

* * *

**The Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, Narcissa", snapped Lucius at his wife.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. But to think that you actually fainted, in the Dark Lord manor and in front of the Dark Lord, just because you are shocked that the Dark Lord is Hadrian's mate. It is hilarious, Lucius. I wish I was there to see your face. Your expression must be priceless Lucius. The cold hearted and heartless Lord Malfoy is fainted because his son introduced him to his mate that no other than your own Lord. So yes it is something to laugh for. Oh, it's so funny, Lucius", Narcissa continued her laugh.

Draco and Hadrian just stay silent. Both brothers did not know how to react about this. Narcissa is so freely showing everyone in the room how she truly felt and Lucius, while his face looks stoic, there is a tint of pink on his pale cheeks, shows that he is actually embarrassed because of the last night event.

Narcissa turned to Hadrian.

"Hadrian, you _must _give the memory. If I ever need a good laugh, I know where to find it".

"Narcissa!"

After a Narcissa can calm herself, she gives a certain look to Lucius. Narcissa know that Lucius and Draco will be hard to comprehend the idea of having the Dark Lord as a _family._ Well, even she had a hard time to actually accept the fact before, but she will go with it for Hadrian's sake. Narcissa know that Lamia cannot live without their mate and the Dark Lord already accept Hadrian, so she is really, really happy about it. But she also hopes that Lucius realised that even Hadrian could not help who is his mate. Lucius should be grateful that the Dark Lord is Hadrian's mate in the first place, if Hadrian's mate is someone else or worse someone from the Light, now that will go to be a very big problem.

"I take you already know then?" Lucius asked his wife with his pureblood persona.

"Yes. I figured it out and Hadrian confirmed it", Narcissa nodded.

"Do tell us Hadrian. Why you did not informs us about this? This is the matter of your life, you know?" Lucius turned Hadrian.

Draco tightened his grip on his brother smaller hand, trying to give strength to the young Lamia.

"I want to talk to him first before I tell you father. It's not like I want to abandon you or anything like that, but as you said this matter of my life. I never choose Tom to be my mate; I don't have a power over such a thing..." Hadrian sighed. "But, at least I want things will be easier for us-with our history-I want both of us can get along with each other. Even I know that he will never and can't resist or push me. He will always accept me, father".

Lucius stared at his youngest son. His beautiful Lamia son. He at least hopes he will have a few more years before he dealt with this. If he thinks back about it, the Dark Lord is probably the only one worthy of Hadrian. Hadrian is so powerful for someone of his age and Lucius know that the Dark Lord is powerful enough to protect him. Hadrian is a Lamia that submissive by nature, no matter how powerful he is, he will always want to be protected by his mate and the Dark Lord is well the _Dark Lord._ Technically, those two suit for each others. What Lucius scared is the history between Hadrian and the Dark Lord. He's scared if the Dark Lord suddenly will going to hurt his baby son.

"Tom will never do that to me", stated Hadrian in a tone of fact.

"What?" asked Lucius, shocked that his son so suddenly cut his train of though.

"He can feel our bond as my mate even before we always shared a bond that unexplained. It's not a mating bond but almost as strong as one. Not to mention he always felt possessive of me, even when I were Harry Potter. And father, he is the dominant one in our relationship; he will always feel this feeling of need to protect me and all. So, father don't worry so much", said Hadrian. His soft tone lifted a bit of Lucius worries.

"That's right Lucius. And I do believe that Lily already lectured you about Lamia because your son is one. You should know this better than anyone else" added Narcissa. She gave her husband a reassuring smile.

"I agreed, father. I might want to add that someone as powerful as Hadrian needs someone like the Dark Lord as his mate", push Draco. He after all, will always support Hadrian.

"He already claimed you as his betrothed", accused Lucius to Hadrian. He glared at his son.

Hadrian gave his father a bright smile.

"Yes, he is. But, he said he will not pursue me in something much deeper or at least not until I am seventeen years old. For the time being, I'm his betrothed and he will start to court me. Well, when you meet him later, you can discuss the detail. So father, don't worries too much will you?"

Of course he had something to worry, his youngest son is a mate to the dark Lord .Lucius sighed and turned to Narcissa.

"I guess we will leave now. Come Narcissa", with that both Lord and Lady Malfoy left to the Riddle Manor.

Draco let out a breath of relief before he stands up and dragged his brother out of their father study.

"Where are we going?" asked Hadrian with confusion.

"Well, a few days ago, before I know you were coming, I and a few of my friends decided to meet today at our manor. So we are going to meet and greet them", answered Draco.

"Draco... your friends and I are not in _friendly _terms you know", said Hadrian a bit hesitantly.

Draco sighed and faced his brother.

"Hadrian Aurelian Lucius Malfoy-Salvatore, you never meet my friends, you never know them, this is the first time you meet them. You are not Harry Potter anymore, hell you are not _him _to begin with. So, please just forget about the Golden Boy, the Savior or whatever alright? You are no longer him. You are your own person now. No more Dumbledore to manipulate your life", said Draco, tried to reason his brother.

"I guess..." Hadrian said hesitantly.

"Good", with that Draco dragged his baby brother to west wing living room.

There he saw Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are chatting with each others. It is so weird to see the usual cold Slytherins showing so much emotion. Blaise is the first to notice us. He smirked at Draco before looks at me confusion. Blaise nudged Theodore before the usually quiet boy takes a looks at us.

"Hey, Draco. Late as usual I see", greeted Blaise before eyeing Hadrian. "And you didn't tell me that you will bring a _friend_. So, who are you, beautiful?" asked Blaise with his Italian accent. He grabbed Hadrian's left hand and kissed it.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, at your service".

Theodore just rolled his eyes at his best friend antics, knowing well enough that Blaise will flirted with everyone that caught his eyes. He grabbed the beauty's hand from Blaise and kissed it, and then he let the beauty's hand go. He can see that the beauty in front of him is nervous.

"I am Theodore Nott. Just call me Theo", Theodore introduced himself. He wonder who might this is? Could it be that this is Draco's fiancée, since he heard that Lord Malfoy is looking a suitable spouse for his heir? If it is, Lord Malfoy certainly knew how to choose.

Draco coughed. He did not want to see his best friend's dead tomorrow just because they have fallen in love with his baby brother. Nope, he did not want that. But even he had to admit that Hadrian is a true beauty. It does will be a trouble at Hogwarts this year.

"Okay, enough staring. This is my brother Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore".

"Brother… you mean your brother that live at Greece?" asked Theodore.

"Yes and Blaise I hope you stop ogling at Hadrian. He already has someone", said Draco with a glare at his best friend.

"Draco you wound my heart. It's not ogling, I only fascinated with this rare beauty" said Blaise before turned to Hadrian with a charming smile. "Know this Hadrian, if you are not being with someone else or the fact that I scared with Lord Malfoy, I will try to pursue you".

Hadrian smiled hesitantly.

"So, Hadrian why I never saw you at Britain before?" asked Theodore curiously.

"I live with my mother before. She's dead a few weeks ago and father want me to live with him now. I figured it's time to be with father. I rarely come to Britain unless it's urgent", said Hadrian flawlessly. No one noticed that it's a lie.

"I see… I'm sorry for your mother, Hadrian", said Theodore sincerely, he afraid that he asked a wrong question, since Hadrian just only lose his mother.

Hadrian only smiled sadly at Theodore.

"You're attending Hogwarts then, since you move here now?" asked Blaise. He wanted to avoid an awkward silent that make everyone uncomfortable. Especially, when Draco seems glaring a dagger at Theo. Huh, while it's fun see Draco played a role as overprotective older brother, he do not want Draco give Theo a silent treatment later.

"Yes. I think it's will be different attending school and have classmate since my mother always hired a tutor for me", answered Hadrian with a smile.

Hadrian has to admit that Ron is wrong about the Slytherin's student. They has mask on public but let the mask down when they is surrounded by someone that they could trust. Blaise and Theodore is a good friend. Theodore is a bookworm, but unlike Hermione, he did not boast around his knowledge for the world to know. He is quiet but that does not mean he is unsociable. Blaise is a charming prince. He has all qualities that make every girl want to be his girlfriend. But he also a very good listener and has many connections around the world and have some weird dark humour in twisted way. Hadrian would say that Draco only befriends with Blaise and Theodore for society and future sake only, but he can see that his brother friendship is genuine and true. Their friendship is strong and not overshadow with jealousy or the feeling of did not know to respect their own friends. He wonder what his life will be like if he was sorted in Slytherin house in the first place.

It's almost reached dinner time before Blaise and Theodore went home.

"What do you think?" asked Draco excitedly. He is hoping that after meeting his best friends Hadrian will change his mind about Slytherin and forget his so-called friends that dare to befriend with his brother for acknowledgement.

"They're good but Blaise has a dark humour", said Hadrian.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"I never saw you with them. You're always with Crabbe and Goyle", Hadrian said to Draco with confusion.

"Well, those two is my bodyguard, Hadrian. But, Theo and Blaise are my best friends. We always hang out at library or our common room. That's why you never saw us", said Draco. "Now, come on. I'm hungry".

* * *

**RIDDLE MANOR**

The Dark Lord is pacing in his study, after Lucius and Narcissa left, he is thinking about the prophecy. The more he think about it make him starting to believe that maybe the prophecy is fake-another plan that Dumbledore come up with him- to make it's worse he actually believe in the prophecy. There is a chance that the prophecy is a self-fulfilling prophecy or maybe Dumbledore did not tell the Potter the real wording of the prophecy. Whatever it's was, he needs to get a hand on the prophecy. On the other hand, he also starts to get worry about Hadrian. He knows Hadrian is powerful, but if Hadrian attends Hogwarts there is a chance that Dumbledore will try to use Hadrian against his own family. Damn it! If he has a way, he does not want Hadrian getting involved in this war, not after what happened. He does not want Dumbledore or his crowd get a hand on Hadrian.

The Dark Lord stops pacing when he felt a familiar magical trace behind him. He faced the wizard that hidden behind the black cloak.

"Ah, my Shadow since I had returned this is the first time you visit me. Had your loyalty shift to Dumbledore?" drawled the Dark Lord. His ruby red eyes glowing as he looks into the man eyes.

"My apologizes, my Lord. But it was not easy to come to you under Dumbledore watchful eyes this day. I'm not a double agent like Severus. With the Harry Potter's death, Sirius Black grieving, Dumbledore calling his Order members and everything, it is not an easy task, my Lord", said the wizard in calm.

The Dark Lord nodded.

"So…Harry Potter is truly dead then…" concluded the Dark Lord with an amused smirked.

The wizard stared at the Dark Lord in confusion.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Did you not believe that Harry Potter is dead?"

"That's my Shadow because there is no Harry Potter…." After that the Dark Lord told his Shadow everything about Hadrian and the prophecy.

"That explained why he is a parselmouth", murmured the wizard to himself. "Allow me to congratulate you of your betrothal, my Lord. It is an honour to be a mate of a rare Lamia".

The Dark Lord let out a tiny smiled. Only his Inner Circle knows the existence of Shadow, but it did not give them any privilege to know the identity of his best spy. He would not risk his Shadow only to satisfy them. His Shadow is his secret weapon; he would not let the Light side know about him.

"Tell me, Shadow do you know anything about the prophecy?" demanded the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my Lord. There is not much that I can tell you. I did not know the wording of the prophecy. However I can tell you who will guard the Prophecy Hall. They trust me so I can tell you when they change the guard or who will be guarding it", answered the wizard truthfully.

"I see…and Longbottom?"

"I am not one of his tutors for Dumbledore did not think there is much that I can teach the boy but the boy already started his training with a few others" said the wizard with a smirk.

The Dark Lord laughed heartily.

"Ah the old coot never ceases to make me wonder how he didn't notice how dark your magic is, my Shadow. He always thought that you're his devoted and _Light_ follower. If only he paid more attention to you, he will notice how much you had value your mother blood than your father name he will do anything to gain your trust and power under his _guidance_".

"And we must hope that the day will never come", replied the wizard. "Do you want me to watch over your mate, my Lord?"

"No. at least we wait what will Dumbledore do first. If he shows any interest of Hadrian in any manner, I want you to report it straight to me and then we will think from there. But I don't think that the old coot will do anything to Hadrian, at least if he do not know that Hadrian is a Lamia", said the Dark Lord thoughtfully. While he know that Hadrian is not completely safe under Dumbledore watch, he know that Dumbledore will not thought Hadrian is an asset or threat, just another student and son of Death Eater. Unless of course he knows that Hadrian is a full blooded Lamia. If that old coot got his hands on this information the Dark Lord know that the old coot will try to change Hadrian's view and convinces him how evil the Dark side or that the Light is doing a right thing. Hadrian will not betray his mate, Lord Voldemort. But that does not mean he do not worry that the old coot will not do something that can hurt his creature. Albus Dumbledore can be rather demanding when he want something, especially now that Harry Potter is _dead_. Have a Lamia clan behind his back on this war is something so desirable. He will not do that to Hadrian, he will not even asked Hadrian to fight this war, but when that meddlesome old fool come, everything will not going as smooth as he want.

"Shadow, I want you to make sure no one know that Hadrian is a Lamia. I must say that I'm grateful that the Salvatore come from Greece and one of the most secretive family that I've ever meet. But I want to make sure that no one in the Order know of Salvatore's creature blood and if any of them know about this just eliminated this information from their memory. I want my mate safe. Even for a short time, even before the war break", commanded the Dark Lord.

"As my Lord command", bowed the wizard. "What of Severus, my Lord?"

"Severus will have to choose side before the war break. It is up to him whether he wants to choose the side that will never completely accept him or us. And when the time come only you will be my only informant, my Shadow", said the Dark Lord firmly. Severus is one his favourite but he will not accepted traitor in his ranks. He knows because the dead of Lily Potter, Severus started to play double agent. He knows that while Severus still devoted to their cause, he is blinded by his love for Lily Potter. Severus let his heart rule his judgment and Dumbledore used him perfectly. Secretly, the Dark Lord hopes that Severus will never know who Hadrian mother is. The Dark Lord do not want to learn what will the man do if he ever learn that the woman that he loves has a child with his own best friend.

The Dark Lord sighed.

"Shadow what you learn today will not going out of this room and as much as I value you as one of my most trusted confidant I will not hesitate to kill you. Hadrian is my first priority", threaten the Dark Lord.

For the first time since the wizard called Shadow step in the room he felt the temperature change when the Dark Lord threatening him. His body shuddered. He knows that a Lamia and their mate bond are very sacred since a Lamia is rumoured as a descendent of a demigod. Shadow does not have a wish to face his Lord wrath or a Lamia rage. After all, he knows _Harry Potter_ or now Hadrian Malfoy-Salvatore, his temper is as bad as the Dark Lord. His personality will not change overnight just because he is not James Potter son but Lucius Malfoy instead. He just changes to be more defensive of his loved one and more submissive around his mate.

'_Both of them are powerful and suited for each other. Maybe the Dark Lord will be more focus to the course and calm if he has someone like the boy to melt him and his heart especially if the boy never truly fear him. Together they can create a better Wizarding world in the future. It is time for the people in the Dark side do not have to afraid of what they are. They can do this and understand better how prejudices the Light for they both has suffered because of them',_ whispered Shadow in his mind.

"Of course, my Lord. My loyalty is only to you and your future consort", vowed the Shadow as he bowed deeper than before.

If the Dark Lord heard it he either ignored it or too shock to respond it. The Dark Lord only nodded and dismissed him.

After the Shadow left, the Dark Lord walk to the open window and let the moonlight shine above him as he stared at the beautiful night sky. He always fascinated with constellation and stars. The Dark Lord smirked as he remembers back what the Shadow had said.

Future consort.

When Hadrian is bonded to him, his creature will stand by his side as his consort. The Dark Lord only equal. Oh, how he love to see how much the look on the old coot face when he know that the Dark Lord Voldemort has a consort.

"Consort. The Dark Lord's consort. I like the idea, Shadow. Hadrian will be a perfect consort to me one day once he learns and more mature. A few more years", murmured the Dark Lord as he thought of his creature with a fond smile on his handsome face.

* * *

_Read and review. Give me a thought about it._

_I'm planning for Draco/Luna. What do you think? It does not decide yet but an idea. If it's popular, I just have a go with it. Oh, I add a new character, Shadow (it's a code name). An unknown spy that serve to Voldemort alone. Shadow is a backup plan if Voldemort is in danger or as he said one of his most trusted confidants. I don't know how to write about_

_Snape! Ugh it's very frustrating… I had idea, a scene that I want to write then I delete it. I guess I'm not ready to go deeper in him. I will wait maybe for a few more chapters before I decide what to do with Snape loyalty or when he will find out of Hadrian's mother. Hehehehe…._

_As for Remus and Sirius they will not stay for the Light once they know the truth. They will follow Hadrian. If Hadrian neutral, they neutral. Hadrian dark, they dark. They will be more as Hadrian's bodyguards in the future (I guess). But that does not mean that they will not going to involve in the battle. I try to update next week._

_Bye. Chaiyok!_


End file.
